


When Tweek Took Up Running

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorder, M/M, Running, Tweek doesnt feel perfect when he is, Unhealthy Weight Loss, body image issues, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: It started small.Like most problems do.It started when Craig and Tweek were hanging out.Craig had a small habit of giving Tweek's waist a squeeze before they left and topped off the interaction with a kiss, but this fateful time when Craig squeezed at Tweek's side, no kiss was given.Instead the blonde was squeezed and was greeted with a face from Craig that looked weirded out and bewildered. The taller male then said "Oh."~~~When Tweek begins to try and fix himself for Craig, but he doesn't realize that Craig never wanted him to change.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 29
Kudos: 270





	When Tweek Took Up Running

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I've made a fic where I just vent my problems onto Tweek and Craig.  
> Sorry boys >-<

It started small.

Like most problems do.

It started when Craig and Tweek were hanging out.

Craig had a small habit of giving Tweek's waist a squeeze before they left and topped off the interaction with a kiss, but this fateful time when Craig squeezed at Tweek's side, no kiss was given.

Instead the blonde was squeezed and was greeted with a face from Craig that looked weirded out and bewildered. The taller male then said "Oh."

Tweek was taken aback by the small reaction and felt a little twist in his gut. "What are you oh-ing?"

"It's nothing." Craig looked a little caught off guard and flustered when he answered, like he wanted to dodge the truth.

Tweek crossed his arms in a way to soothe himself because the small insecure feeling he was having didn't feel any better with a boyfriend dodging questions. "Doesn't seem like it."

"Well, I just wasn't expecting that when I grabbed you today" Craig said a small, but almost apologetic smile graced his features.

Tweek didn't like the sympathy towards his body. "Expecting what?"

Craig shrugged with a small wince. "I don't know you were just... squishy today"

The blonde felt his heart beat a little fast at the words, he was... squishy. The blonde never really cared about his body and what it was shaped like, because why should he? As far as Tweek knew he was 'skinny'. Not actually skinny, but he had a small frame and it gave him a small look.

But his boyfriend grabbing at his side and saying 'Oh' cracked the glass ceiling.

"It's nothing Tweek" Craig said giving his blonde a quick kiss to the mouth then smiling. "I just wasn't expecting it"

Tweek saw he was trying to soothe whatever he had stirred up and it would have worked if he had just left out saying

_I just wasn't expecting it_

The blonde felt his heart squeeze painfully, he hadn't really been touched by the boy in a while because of their conflicting schedules, but in that time he didn't think he had let himself go. Tweek bit his lip and fell into a void of questions about his body.

"Hey Babe" Craig put his hand on the side of Tweek's face looking into the blonde's eyes sincerely. "It's no big deal" 

But that was the problem it wasn't no big deal.

The same day when Tweek got home he had locked his door and sat on his bed pondering on the moment. It really shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was because of the look on Craig's face. It left a bad taste in the blonde's mouth.

He looked so baffled at the extra 'squish' to Tweek, the face almost appeared grossed out to the blonde. Even for a split second. He knew Craig would never be grossed out with him or think he was disgusting, but he could think that the blonde had gained weight. Or he felt a little softer around the middle. The look from his boyfriend haunted the blonde as he walked in front of his mirror. Tweek looked in the mirror and saw nothing blatantly wrong, he looked how he usually did... right?

Tweek put his hand on his waist where Craig had put his hands, the blonde then squished the area they way Craig did. And yes, Tweek had felt a bit squishier than he remembered. He swallowed harshly as his hands moved to unbutton his shirt, the blonde opened the shirt and looked at himself. He wasn't spilling over his jeans, but he did notice that he had the smallest of muffin tops. Tweek winced, when did he get this added cushion that was suddenly offending his boyfriend? The blonde covered himself with his button up again not wanting to look at the new flesh, but then he gave in to the voice in his head telling him to look. To scrutinize. To point it out until it was dead.

The blonde completely slipped his top off and let it hit the ground without a noise. Tweek had a pretty flat stomach yet there was that one small pouch of something that made him think of the moment between Craig and his waist. The face he gave him. The blonde removed his pants and looked at him in just his boxers.

He wasn't ugly or hideous he knew that, his body was just a body. Well it was to him.

But maybe Craig saw it differently, maybe he saw these small problems so much more magnified than Tweek did.

Maybe they were something Craig has been seeing for a while now.

Tweek turned to the side looking at himself in mirror, the blonde pouted then sucked in looking at the way his body transformed from slightly plushy to flat and toned. Well at least in the stomach area.

Tweek touched the more toned looking stomach that he sucked in, it felt nice. Firm.

The blonde let out his held in breath and saw the way his body went back to being himself. Less toned, less flat, less liked by Craig. Tweek felt breathless from holding in his breath and stared at himself with the cogs in his head turning with bad thoughts.

The blonde started to put his clothes back on himself and only murmured.

_"I wanna be like that"_

It had been a couple days since the incident and whenever Craig went to touch Tweek, especially his waist, the blonde would squirm away or find a way to get away from his boyfriend. Despite the fact Craig isn't big on affection as the next guy, this doesn't fly under his radar. Craig loved his blonde and the thought he hadn't been able to touch him in a while made him feel a little empty. Especially whenever Craig wanted to get frisky with Tweek.

"Tweek?" Craig asks as the blonde walks away to go get more coffee from the kitchen.

Tweek turns around on his walk and looks at Craig with a smile. "Yeah?"

Craig looks his boyfriend up and down, he's him, but he isn't acting like himself. He's still blonde, he's still has green eyes, he still had his ticks, he still was a bundle of joy in Craig's life and he was still his Tweek. The problem was he wasn't as...clingy. That word wasn't exactly right, but the only other word Craig had in his mind was distant.

But why would he be being distant?

Craig couldn't think of a single reason why the blonde would start to distance himself. He had been texting him throughout the week and all the boy's text were happy and seemed excited to talk to him. Even now the blonde was content being with Craig, but he wasn't sitting close to him or even letting Craig put his hands on him. Finally Craig just let out a sigh and smiled.

"Can you grab me a Coke?"

Tweek nodded and moved off to the kitchen, but Tweek couldn't help but feel his heart pang as he did. The way Craig had looked him up and down made him feel like these feelings he had probably weren't so weird after all. Maybe Craig does see these imperfection even through his clothes and he's not liking what he sees. Maybe Tweek should do something about these small issues instead of just letting Craig down. Tweek grabbed Craig coke from the fridge and walked back into the living room, Craig was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. Tweek walked in front of Craig and handed him the drink, their hands brushing as he passed the aluminum can. The couple made prolonged eye contact because of the skin contact. Tweek bit his lip looking at Craig, the teen looked back at Tweek with a look Tweek has been getting a lot from him. Wanting. Tweek sensing the air thickening between them he turns and goes to go check on his coffee, but Craig grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. Tweek yelps at the action.

The taller boy sat on the couch looking up at his blonde with a concentrated but heated gaze. Tweek looked down at the hand clasped onto his wrist. The fingers barely touched when they wrapped around, something Tweek didn't care about before hand, but now seemed like something that should definitely matter. Maybe Craig saw his wrists and thought about how big they looked.

Craig then grabbed Tweek's other wrist, the hand on this wrist felt more gentle. Using both wrists Craig pulled Tweek close to him between his legs.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tweek had a tint to his face.

"Kiss me" Craig said with no hesitation and pulling down on Tweek's wrists.

Tweek lowered his head and left a small kiss on the noirette's lips,but Craig's hands left Tweek's wrists and held his face pulling him down for a better kiss. Tweek obliged tilting his head to the side to better perfect the sliding of lips. Craig sighed into the kiss, it was a sigh of relief, like he was finally able to touch his blonde like he wanted. Finally able to be close with him. One of his hands on Tweek's face went to grab Tweek's waist. The blonde noticed the movement and immediately pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Craig said scrutinizing the blonde with his eyes.

"I left my coffee in the kitchen" Tweek said running off to the kitchen with a smile, when he turned the corner to the room he put his back against the wall. The male clutched his chest for a moment feeling bad, he wanted to kiss Craig. He wanted to take this moment in the house alone with him to have an intimate moment; to take each other's clothes off and fall into pleasure. Yet he felt relieved that he was able to escape from his boyfriend having to touch his waist. He didn't want Craig touching him again and have to see that face again. Even worse, if he saw him naked he would surely be grossed out by that stomach that had been sitting in his mid section. Craig would see it and be so disappointed he had Tweek as a boyfriend. He didn't want to disappoint Craig. The evening carried out with Tweek dodging Craig and Craig taking mental notes about the certain ways Tweek would dodge him. Especially based on the way Craig would go to touch his waist and he would squirm away. 

It's been a week since the incident and Tweek was brainstorming ways to get himself look more like he did when he sucked in. Then he finally got an idea.

Start running.

It was early Saturday morning and Tweek was feeling more prepared than ever to start his new running crusades as he put on black leggings he bought specifically for the occasion. Tweek then grabbed an equally black zip-up that clung to his body in a way that the newly self-conscious blonde didn't like. The blonde looked in his mirror again with a frown, this outfit hid nothing and Tweek didn't like it. His stomach was on display in black fabric and the blonde hated it. And in his worst habit, Tweek sucked in and smiled at himself, the outfit looked good with him sucking in, looked like less of a mess. Or at least to Tweek it did.

Tweek let out his sucked in breath and put on a baseball cap with determination in his eyes. This sight of him sucked in vs not, lit a new fire underneath him to run that he didn't have before.

Tweek walked out his house and looked at the rising sun with a deep breath "Alright, here I go" 

Running is an art.

It really is.

It's hard and not exactly something that Tweek was expecting to be insanely hard. He just needed to run for 3 miles and he would feel accomplished. Yet after 1 minute of running Tweek found himself quite out of breath and also quite out of shape. It was embarrassing how hard he was breathing in his first minute, the exact reason he did it early in the morning. He didn't want to chance anyone seeing him and looking at him in this awful outfit, and then the thought someone might take a picture of it and send it to Craig. He couldn't put himself through the questions he would definitely get from Craig. The thought of Craig seeing him in this outfit that put his stomach on display made Tweek run faster. Then the thought of him sucking in and looking good for Craig entered his mind and he felt himself kick off into a sprint. At mile 1 Tweek felt pretty dead and realized he might have to work up to 3 miles instead of just doing them full on. When he finally hit the 2 mile mark Tweek stopped and leaned on his knees looking at the sun that was now high in the sky. His breathing was hard and he wondered how long he took to run these 2 miles. He also wondered if he looked different already. With a smile Tweek took a smooth deep breath in and stood up straight.

"Good enough." 

It was Monday and Tweek was walking around the school halls like an old person from his morning runs, he had only been on three runs, but his body was shaken up. Every step he took his legs screamed at him, begging him to stop using them and just sit down. This mornings run had hit Tweek's body differently. The blonde had finally pushed himself to 3 miles on his run and it wasn't a milestone that was easy and left his body feeling proud. Instead the extra mile added onto his run left the blonde's body feeling degraded and the blonde feeling emotionally drained. The whole run Tweek thought about that face of bewilderment from Craig, his face contorting in the blonde memories into more disgust than surprise.

Tweek plopped himself down in his first period seat and put his head in his arms. The blonde woke up too early to be here now, so the he took his alone time to nap in his arms. Craig walked into the class and saw his blonde with his head in his arms and tilted his head, usually the blonde was quite peppy in the mornings. Especially since he would have his coffee keeping him awake like a live wire, but at a second glance he saw no thermos.

Craig tapped his fingers on the front of Tweek's desk "Hey, what's up?"

The blonde slowly lifted his head from his arms and gently smiled at his boyfriend, his lids only lifting slightly. "Hi."

"Tired?"

Tweek nodded.

"Where's your coffee?"

The blonde stretched his arms forward before bringing them back to act as a pillow for his heavy head. "I forgot it this morning."

Craig quirked a brow "How do you just _forget_ your coffee?" putting emphasis on the word forget because Tweek has never ever forgot his coffee. The blonde was attached at the hip with the brown nectar, yet for some reason the boy had forgot it.

Tweek shrugged lazily. "I had other things I was doing"

Craig just looked at his blonde for a minute, then patted his head with his hand trying his best to soothe the blonde in his tiredness. This moment went into the 'Strange behaviors Tweek has Been Showing' folder in his mind. 

It's been an official week of Tweek running and he could see it, the way his stomach flattened in the slightest bit made him sigh in content. Like he was so much closer to something that wasn't that far away. The blonde smiled and twirled around his room looking at his body, seeing this small difference made all the difference. As the blonde danced about his room in his underwear, his phone dinged. 

_Kiss Kiss Magazine:_

**Top 10 Juiciest Ways to Get Rid Of That Stubborn Belly Fat!**

Tweek had subscribed to the magazine because they had a runners column and they had tips to help not feel as sore after a run and overall have a better one. (And as a guilty pleasure read up on kissing tips that were supposed to _'Make Your Man Forget He's Angry At You'_ ) So after subscribing he ended up getting all of their news when they updated the site. He never really cared about what the other articles were, until right now.

The blonde grabbed his phone reading the article as he felt himself fall deeper into a dark hole. 

"What the _fuck_ is that?!" Clyde asked looking at a green concoction Tweek was drinking during lunch. The brunette sat between Token and Jimmy staring at Tweek like he had grown a second head as he tried to eat his 'lunch'. Tweek clutched the container of green juice self consciously as Clyde stared at his drink.

Tweek's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "It's a smoothie"

"On what planet!?" Clyde said snatching the thing from Tweek's hands to further investigate it. Craig who sat next to Tweek also looked at the green sludge in just as much confusion as Clyde, but for a different reason. Tweek wasn't a health nut. He usually ate the same crappy cafeteria food as the rest of the lunch table, (except for rich ass Token) but here he was with a smoothie that must have been made to give your skin that beautiful glow and your abs that tight squeeze!

_All sarcasm included._

The blonde went to grab for it, but just barely got it from the brunettes reach. "Hey give it back."

Craig furrowed his brows at the scene and motioned his head towards Tweek "Come on dude. Just give it back"

Clyde opened the smoothie up. He stuck his eye in the top of the container looking at the contents in disgust, then he smelled it, immediately gagging. "What the fuck is in this?"

"W-Well there's spinach and celery an-"

Clyde closed the lid and threw the container back to Tweek "I'm gonna cut you off there, that's too healthy for me"

Tweek rolled his eyes "Whatever Clyde have fun with your-" the blonde halted his words as he looked at Clyde's pizza. Usually the cafeteria food grossed him out, on a good day, but he wasn't man enough to pack his own lunch so he usually just kept to the cafeteria food.

But... with that said. After drinking celery and spinach smoothies for his only source of nutrients for the past 36 hours, Tweek was looking at the slightly under cooked and greasy pizza with the desperation of a hyena.

Tweek swallowed deeply "H-have fun with y-your _pizza_ " the word pizza almost coming out as a moan, a breathy pitch to the word. Craig found himself again staring at his boyfriend in confusion and this time a small amount of worry.

After lunch Craig walked Tweek to his class with the purpose of talking to the blonde and figuring out why he has suddenly turned to green sludge for nutrients. Craig looked down at him out of the corner of his eye, the blonde was acting normal for the most part, but he wasn't his usual Tweek. He wasn't sure what to say.

_'Babe you look like you, but you're not you lately. So whats the deal?'_

The taller male let out a sigh at the thought, he couldn't just say that, because what else would he say.

_'You are acting weird because you don't carry around coffee in the mornings anymore and you apparently drink smoothies now'_

"Are you okay?" Tweek said grabbing onto the sleeve of Craig's jacket, snapping the taller male out of his thoughts.

Craig laughed "I should be asking you that."

Tweek seemed like he was caught in headlights for a split second; the flash of worry in his eyes not going unnoticed by Craig. "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean come on-" Craig grabbed the unfinished smoothie from Tweek's hands and held it up as evidence to something being up. "What's this?"

Tweek snatched the drink back and stuffed it into his bag. "It's nothing I just want to be... be h-healthier?" Tweek said almost questioning himself by the end of the sentence.

"Are you asking or telling me that?" Craig said glaring down at the boy in front of him, now his behavior was sending the older male bad messages.

"Telling?" Tweek said his shoulders tensing a bit and raising to his ears slightly, a tall tale sign Tweek was under pressure and didn't want to talk about something.

"Did you watch one of those health documentaries again?" Craig said putting a hand on the wall behind Tweek.

Tweek felt relieved as the perfect scapegoat presented itself.

"Uh-yes." Tweek unhunched his shoulders and looked relieved. "I did and they were talking about the benefits of... d-drinking your meals."

"Of course you did." Craig said as he smiled down at his blonde and felt his own worry subside. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's head "But make sure you get enough because don't want you losing any of your squish." the taller gave a quick, but firm squeeze to the blonde's backside with a smirk before leaving. "See you in seventh."

Although Tweek knew Craig meant well, he couldn't let those words leave his head. He watched his boyfriend run to his class as he clutched the front part of his shirt over his stomach. His fingers poking the soft abdomen before he sucked in and felt that nice flat feeling.

Your squish.

Squish.

Squishy.

You're _squishy._

Craig was coming to his favorite blonde's house for a movie night and hopefully something a little extra. They haven't had any intimate moments in a long while due to Tweek's new push back of letting Craig touch him. The lack of action didn't bother him thought because as long as Tweek was happy, Craig was happy, and if his blonde wasn't happiest not being touched as much. He was happy to oblige.

"Tweek?" Craig said knocking on the door to Tweek's room.

No response came and the faint noise of water could be heard from the bathroom across the hall. The noirette sighed and let himself into the bedroom knowing the blonde was just showering.

The male laid down on his boyfriends bed with a small smile, the smell of Tweek engulfing his senses.

Coffee, fresh laundry and a little bit of the art room from school.

Craig turned on his stomach and grabbed a pillow into a hug, taking in a full breath of Tweek's smell from the pillow before he tossed it away thinking he was being a little too weird. Often times he would find himself doing weird things because of this special blonde.

Smelling him and anything that smelt like him.

Texting him late during the night just in case he was having a panic attack.

Taking pictures of him when he was sleeping or doing anything cute absentmindedly.

Smiling at him for no reason at all.

Caring for him so deeply.

"C-Craig!" Tweek yelled out clutching his towel tighter to his body in a frightful manner as he looked at his boyfriend laying in his bed.

The accused male sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed with a smirk towards his blonde. "It's been a while since I heard you scream my name."

The comment got a random piece of clothing from the floor thrown at him.

"What are you doing here?" Tweek said, his grip on his towel tightening, the chance of the fabric covering from his chest down coming off scared Tweek into clutching the innocent towel tighter than a lifeline.

Craig quirked a brow. "You told me to come over."

"Yeah, ten minutes ago." Tweek huffed walking towards his closet. "Didn't think you'd be here so quick." The blonde opened his closet door to grab some clothes before promptly shutting it, the reflection of himself in the mirror reminding him of his body and how exposed he was right now.

"Not putting on clothes?" Craig said in response to the blonde closing the closet door, a small smirk coming to his lips as he got up from the bed to walk closer to Tweek.

Tweek's heart was racing, he couldn't change in front of Craig right now, not with his body in this state of utter wreckage and flab. Unable to respond with anything better the blonde bit his thumb nail and said out. "I'm thinking about it."

The noirette appeared behind the blonde, taking his words as seduction. "I can help you think about it less."

Tweek spun around to look at Craig with big eyes and a tint to his cheeks. Unsure of what to do, run away from him before he could touch him, tell him not to touch him, let him touch those ugly parts of the blonde? Tweek bit his lip again as Craig came closer looking down at Tweek with a smize.

Craig reached a hand out to touch the blonde before he drew it back with a hiss.

"Jesus Tweek! You're _freezing_." Craig said taking a step back from his boyfriend to look at him as a whole and finally noticed the goosebumps grazing over his skin and the bluish color of his lips. "Why are you so cold?"

Tweek touched his arm where Craig had just touched and shrugged, thankful for the lack of hands on him. "I took a cold shower." He had read somewhere that showering in the cold _'helped burn calories and boosted your metabolism'_. The article had hit every trigger word it needed to to have Tweek hooked on cold showers and baths.

Craig's gaze on the blonde sharpened and gave him a look up and down to make sure this was his Tweek. "What? I don't think I'm hearing correctly. You took a cold shower?"

Tweek nodded and turned back to his closet door, not liking the harsh look he was getting from his noirette. "Yes, I said that. They have good health benefits."

Craig laughed a bit, taking a good glance at the blonde's long neck, admiring the pale skin and soft look of the flesh. A small voice in his head telling him his neck somehow looked slimmer than usual. "Pfft. Really like what?"

-Speeds up metabolism.

-Burns calories.

-Helps lose weight.

_-Makes you look like less of a squishy blob that you're boyfriend wouldn't hate._

The blonde turned himself towards Craig and opened his mouth, but closed it again thinking it best not to share those answers. He bit his lip then landed on. "Uh-Better conscious and clearer thoughts?"

"Really? Do you feel like your head is clearer."

_Squishy._

_You're Squishy._

_He thinks you're disgusting._

_If you shower like this he won't hate you._

_You hate you._

"Uh yeah." Tweek cleared his throat trying to chase away the bad thoughts and turned back towards his closet door. "Yeah, feeling really...clear."

Craig smiled to himself and placed a kiss on his blonde's neck making Tweek squeak a bit. "That's good to hear."

Tweek sat in his art class, quietly sculpting a clay bowl with his hands.

He loved this class for the very reason. He loved just making pots, the way he could zone out and just watch the curves the clay took as he molded it with his hands.

With a small sigh, Tweek turned off the turner for the bowl and took a moment to take in the bowl he had just finished making. It was a regular looking bowl, but it had a lip to it that went over the edge, giving the look like it was not quite a bowl, but a vase. Tweek smiled at the creation, having never really made something like it before and proud to see his step out of the ordinary turned out so well.

"Hi Tweek." A horrible voice said from behind the blonde. Tweek turned to see Cartman standing there with a trademark smirk, the face giving the blonde a shiver down his spine.

"Hi Cartman." Tweek said meekly before turning back to his project.

Cartman walked to stand in front of the small blonde and his art. "I was just wondering.."

"I'm not making you a bowl Cartman. These projects are supposed to be done by o-ourselves without help."

The large brunette mocked offense. "Tweek! I wouldn't have you make me a bowl. That goes against my work ethic as an american. You of all people should know how I feel about work ethic."

"Okay, then what do you want?" Tweek said wiping his hands of the excess clay with a rag.

Cartman smiled a pretty smile and blinked at Tweek gently before saying. "I want you to give me your bowl."

"What? How is that different from me making you a bowl?" The blonde said dropping the rag in his hands.

"It's because you didn't make it with the intention of giving it to me. It's different motivation. If you made me a bowl it would probably suck balls." Cartman then poked Tweek's current bowl. "This one was made not to be given to me and it doesn't suck balls."

Tweek's eyes honed in on the area the brunette poked at his bowl and furrowed his brows a bit, the thick finger having left a small indent on the vessel. "I'm not giving you my bowl either Cartman."

The male groaned feeling like his attempt to get out of work was useless until his eyes caught sight of Tweek's phone on the edge of the sculpting table. It had a news flash article appeared on the screen. It read.

_Kiss Kiss Magazine:_

The 123's of Dieting for That Killer Bod!

Cartman smirked a bit and turned his back to the blonde as he felt his plan starting to concoct in his head. "Well fine Tweek. I just thought it would be some good exercise for you to make the extra bowl."

Tweek's ears perked up and stomach twisted. "W-What? What do you mean?"

"Oh sorry Tweek." Cartman turned around with a sympathetic look. "I just thought you would like that extra exercise. All that sculpting with the arms can burn like 100 calories in an hour."

"Really?" Tweek's eyes were wide as he looked at the larger male. "Just an hour?"

The brunette nodded. "Oh yeah. Big calorie burner."

Tweek took a glance at his bowl then back at Cartman. The blonde took his lip into his teeth, it was worth it. That extra bit of calories gone was beyond worth it for the male.

_For Craig._

"Take it."

Tweek was on one of his runs and he saw a van slowing down as it started to go by him, he felt the alarm bells going off in his head.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit"

Someone was slowing down their car to keep up with him and now-the blonde way pretty sure- they are going to try and kidnap him. He wouldn't even be able to fight back that because he was so tired. No wonder so many runners went missing. They had no chance of fighting off their attackers because they had been running and they were dog tired like Tweek is now.

Tweek who had been side-eyeing the van as it drove by his side, started to run faster out of fear of what might be in that car. The vehicle only kept with his pace and Tweek realized he is either about to die or get candy from a stranger that's in this van. Not wanting either of those options to come true because

1) he doesn't wanna die.

and

2) he's watching his figure.

Tweek broke into a full sprint away from the van that was following him. His lungs burned as he sprinted, he needed to cough the feeling out, but he was currently running too fast to inhale properly.

The car sped up to match the blonde's speed and Tweek felt his heartbeat, that was already insanely high from running, raise from fear. The way his legs were shaking and barely able to keep the himself up as they hit the ground was a clear signal you are not supposed to do a sprint at the end of your run. Tweek noticed that the driver side window was being rolled down by the driver, then he saw them.

It was Kenny McCormick driving the car.

His worry dwindling and legs slowing down. Tweek came to a slow stop, his legs choppy and tired as they halted the boy. He leans over, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths as the car comes to his side and stopping. Tweek who still was slightly scared-because he had never talked with Kenny without feeling uncomfortable after-slowly stood up breathing deeply still and walked-more like limped-towards the van.

"Hi K-Kenny" Tweek said his tiredness apparent as he leaned a hand on the van.

"Hey Tweek. Sorry to scare you, I saw you running and thought I'd say hi" Kenny said smiling at the blonde.

Tweek nodded and did a small wave "It's fine, I just got a little scared"

"I could tell when you started booking it from me." Kenny said a laugh creeping up in his throat "But I am wondering, since when do you run? I always do morning drives and this is the first time I've seen you"

"Oh I just started pretty much. I've only been running for a couple weeks." Tweek said finally standing up on his own two legs without the crutch of the van.

Kenny nodded to the blonde "Huh? Why'd you start?"

"Oh I-" Tweek was left kinda dumbfounded as what to say, the blonde looked out into space for a couple seconds. For Craig, but he couldn't say that. He knew he had a reason that didn't sound so dumb, but he couldn't get it out. The blonde stood there stumbling over his own thoughts.

"Hello~" Kenny said waving a hand in front of Tweek's face.

Twee shook his head bringing him back to the world of the speaking. "Oh sorry I have uh-runners brain?" Tweek then did a small stretch of the arms upwards "I just want to get in shape." 

"What? Why? You're in great shape as is!" Kenny said smiling at the blonde, punctuating his words by giving rhythmic taps to the steering wheel.

Tweek smiled at the driver and felt his cheeks flush a bit, the small compliment meaning so much to the blonde and making him feel a little less bad. "Thanks Kenny. That was actually really nice of you. But I just wanna... tone up...I guess"

Kenny gave Tweek a small smile before he looked around and leaned out the window looking closer at the blonde, his eyes squinting. "Craig treating you right?"

Tweek took a small step back, the question throwing the blonde off guard. "Y-yes, why?"

"I watch you guys in the halls and you seem a little uncomfortable around him. Or when he touches you you do. Does he hi-"

"No! Whatever you were just about to accuse him of. NO" Tweek said feeling his hands ball into fists "Also what do you mean watch us in the halls?"

Kenny shrugged "I watch everyone." Kenny started up his van again "Just know that you are fine the way you are Tweek. And if Craig doesn't see that he's dumb as shit. See you at the pool!"

"The pool?"

And with that Kenny drove off and Tweek stood on the sidewalk feeling a little bit better despite the confusion, but also deep down he felt a bit worse. Tweek felt for a split minute he didn't need to go on these runs and he doesn't need to drink green sludge to let Craig touch him. That he doesn't have to keep running from Craig or for Craig. He must be perfect the way he is. If other's can see it, surely Craig can.

Then he thinks about that face that's been plaguing his thoughts since he saw it, the face when his boyfriend touched his waist. Of course he had been uncomfortable when Craig touches him. How could he not? He didn't want Craig to feel that part of him, that caused him to feel so grossed out by Tweek.

That minute of confidence falling to the ground and stomped on by a metaphorical Craig. 

Tweek was in gym class and it was that dreaded part of the year when the PE teachers banded together and told everyone it was time to do dodge ball.

He always hated this part of the gym unit because despite not having any grudges with any of the people in his PE class they found it in themselves to throw a ball at him as hard as possible in order to get him to stop being in the game. It was nerve wracking, the thought that he was being targeted and the only option to get rid of the target on his back was to be pounded by a rubber ball.

"Alright Tweak. You're on Donovan's Team." Mr. Farth said throwing a ball to Clyde.

"Oh yeah! I got the Tweekers on my team!" Clyde said pulling the blonde into a noogie. "We're winning this shit bro!"

Tweek squirmed in his grasp, but the brunette had the blonde trapped like a fox. "I'm just as excited Clyde. Now can you let go of me?"

Clyde laughed at the blonde's anti-touch behavior and gave him a good squeeze in response.

While giving Tweek this unnecessary hug, Clyde felt how small the blonde felt in his arms compared to other times he had grabbed the blonde. Referencing two weeks ago in particular when he hugged the blonde and he felt a bit more like a human instead of a mannequin made to display clothes for the smallest size. The way Tweek's shoulder blades stroked across Clyde's hand as he pulled away gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Tweek looked at Clyde and saw a worried look on his face. "What? What's wrong?"

Clyde tried to make himself smile for the blonde, not wanting to freak him out with the thought he was feeling smaller than usual. "Nothing, just scared because they have uh-" Clyde looked out of the corner of his eye to find someone. "-S-Stan! Yeah I forgot how good Stan is at dodge ball."

Tweek gave a smile to the brunette. "I'm sure you can beat him."

While in the locker room Clyde took a glance at Tweek as he changed a couple lockers down. 

To put it short he looked thin. Tweek was usually small to Clyde, but he was a healthy small where there was still extra stuff on his bones for when he got cold or wanted to hug someone and not freak them out. It wasn't that he was completely emaciated. He wasn't he still looked normal, but the small tummy that Tweek had was gone. He had become completely flat in the mid section.

The new look gave Clyde a bad feeling in his stomach, a change like that shouldn't happen so quick like it has. Things like this took at least a month, but this blonde seemed to evaporate in front of his eyes before he could even realize and the only thing that had made him realize was an impromptu hug.

Tweek and Clyde usually walked together from gym to lunch together for the sake of conversation during the trek, but this time while they were walking to Clyde's locker to get his extra lunch, the brunette was silent and looked at the ground.

Usually he would be chattering on about something completely nonsensical and the blonde would just listen nodding his head. Every now and then Tweek would add his input to tell Clyde that he probably wasn't having the best ideas, or how the idea could go wrong. Which Clyde appreciated, but now he was engrossed in his thoughts trying to find reasonable explanations for why the blonde has become so much smaller.

"Clyde, are you okay?" Tweek asked tilting his head to look at the deep in thought boy.

"Huh?" Clyde looked up from the ground to look at the blonde, his face even seeming more defined as the brunette looked at him. His jawline appearing more sharp than it usually did. "Oh yeah, just can't believe we won against Stan and his team."

Tweek smiled. "I told you we could do it."

Did Craig notice this?

Was he letting it happened?

Surely he must have _felt_ how small Tweek has gotten.

Maybe he liked Tweek like that and wasn't saying anything about it for his own selfish reasons?

_No._

Craig wasn't like that.

Especially with Tweek. He worshiped the ground the very blonde walked on, he made it seem like his very purpose was to make the blonde happen.

Clyde stopped in front of his locker with a sigh and looked at the second lunch that sat in it. The brunette's mind then turned to the blonde and how he has been drinking green sludge that he himself mocked just a couple weeks ago. Tweek said it had-at most-three main ingredient in it. The main one being celery, a very low calorie food.

When Tweek and Clyde stopped at the lunch table, Craig, Jimmy and Token were already there sitting and munching on their lunches.

Clyde sat down across from Craig and expected Tweek to sit down with them, but instead the blonde gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and said. "I have to finish some extra bowls I've been working on. I'm going to eat in the art room again, just wanted to say hi."

Craig turned towards the blonde with a frown. "Really? Another bowl?" Tweek nodded with a small smile. "Alright. Have fun." The noirette reciprocated the cheek kiss and bid his blonde adieu.

Clyde watched as the blonde leave, knowing all the boy was going to consume was celery, spinach and ice cubes mushed into one. A guilty feeling welled up in his stomach as he thought about the drink the blonde had and the extra sandwich and chips Clyde had packed.

"Tweek! Wait!"

Clyde ran after the blonde with his second lunch. The blonde was almost out of the lunchroom, but the brunette's voice carried in time to save Tweek from an empty stomach.

When Tweek turned around to see Clyde, the brunette shoved a brown paper bag into his hands. "Clyde? Why are you giving me this? Won't you get hungry when-"

"Take it." Clyde said quickly, knowing he will regret his decision, but also knowing that Tweek needed this.

Tweek looked inside the bag and felt his stomach fill up with dread.

There was a peanut butter sandwich- _carbs_ -and a small bag of chips- _sodium_ -that were sour cream- _dairy_ -and onion flavored. He couldn't eat this, Craig would probably feel it on him if he were to try and eat this stuff.

Tweek closed the bag back up and tried to hand it back to the male with a guilty smile. "C-Clyde I don't wanna take your lunch from yo-"

" _Please._ " Clyde said pushing the bag back into Tweek's hands desperately, a pleading look in the male's eyes. "Take it."

Tweek finally accepted the brown bag of calories with a curt nod and walked off to the art room.

Clyde sat back at the table with a sigh of relief.

"What was that about?" Craig asked looking the brunette up and down. "Why did you give him your second lunch?"

"It was nothing." Clyde said quickly, which did nothing to keep Craig from asking questions. "He-uh-was feeling hungry in gym and I told him I'd give him my extra lunch."

Token and Jimmy laughed. "W-W-Wow what a g-gentlemen C-Clyde."

Craig was still looking at his friend with an odd glare.

_He gave Tweek his extra lunch?_

The same boy that once refused to share a 3 pound bag of candy with any of his friends just a couple months ago had given Tweek his extra lunch. Clyde once dropped his chips in mud and still refused to part with them, saying he 'needed them'. So the thought that this brunette would willingly give up his spare lunch to the blonde didn't sit right to Craig.

"That's all?" Craig said with an unimpressed stare at the male who seemed to have granted a new niceness towards his boyfriend. "You just gave up the extra lunch you packed because he was hungry? That's _awfully_ nice of you to do for Tweek." Craig said this with a monotone voice before he quickly grew more cynical.

All the males at the table caught the sudden hostility coming from Craig and Clyde tried to back pedal. "No. No. No. It's not like that Craig. I'm not trying to get with Tweek or anything!" Clyde held up his hands as he spoke, trying his best to look innocent, only now realizing how it would look that he gave Tweek his spare lunch. A lunch having the equivalent of a rose in Clyde's language.

Craig glared at the brunette accusingly, his eyes narrowing. "I never said you _were._ "

"I was just worried about him eating." Clyde said quickly before grabbing his usual lunch to start eating it before he was killed by Craig. Dying on an empty stomach didn't sound nice to Clyde.

"I can tell you're worried about him eating, especially if you cared so much as to give him _your_ lunch." Craig said sounding rather dangerous.

Token saw the tension and cut in. "Listen Craig, I doubt that Clyde is actually trying to dish on Tweek...plus...I think I know what he means."

Craig's glare turned towards Token sharply. "What do you mean?

The male bit his lip in thought before he spoke. "He's been drinking smoothies for lunch everyday and they aren't exactly providing him much."

"What does that mean?" The noirette gave a quizzical look.

Jimmy even gave Craig a look that said there was something up that the noirette didn't seem to be catching onto. "C-Craig t-there's not a w-w-w-whole lot to him lately."

"Can one of you just come out and say what you all mean if it's so clear?" Craig said, sick of the niceties and sugar coating going on in this conversation. They all gave each other a look around before looking back at Craig sympathetically. 

"You can't _feel_ he's smaller?" Clyde said finally.

Craig was about to lash out to ask why he was able to feel Tweek and make a good impression if he was bigger or smaller, but a thought stopped him. He hadn't been able to feel the blonde in a while, in fact he hasn't been able to give the blonde so much as a good hug in a while. Tweek had been dodging him in the kissing and intimacy department, well that's not exactly true, the blonde has been giving him plenty of kisses and hugs from behind that would lead him to believe the blonde is still wanting of those things, but actually touching the blondes with his own hands hadn't happened recently.

"No." Craig's eyes fell and looked down at his own food. "I can't...He hasn't been letting me touch him lately."

The conversation was quickly dropped. 

Craig and Tweek sat on the blonde's bed, they were watching a show off of Tweek's laptop, but it was weird. Usually the two would cuddle up together with each other and usually end up kissing and moving onto more unmentionable actions...but right now Craig was leaned up against the wall lazily-expecting any moment for his blonde to come and lay on him-and Tweek sat a good space away from Craig with his knees pressed against his chest.

The noirette looked at the male out of the corner of his eye with a determination to cuddle his blonde.

_This is **not** happening for the fifth date in a row._

Craig thought to himself as he sat up straight and scooted himself a spot closer to Tweek, deciding that he could gently ease himself into Tweek's space. After the quick move of himself towards the blonde, he resettled himself with a satisfied sigh and refocused on the movie.

Then the sound of Tweek _also_ readjusting himself in his sitting position caught Craig's ear and made him side eye the scene. Tweek had scooted away. 

Craig let out a huff of air. After a minute or two Craig did an arm stretch then pretended to do a leg stretch that involved him scooting his butt towards Tweek while simultaneously bending his leg inwards. Craig once again found himself giving that content breath of air now that he was closer to his blonde.

But...

Tweek soon after did a slow scooch away. 

Thinking he couldn't scoot away forever, Craig did a final hop of the hips over to the blonde so they were pressed side to side. Tweek obviously surprised by he action tried to scoot away again, but indeed had run out of space and fell off the bed and hit the ground with a yelp.

"Tweek are you okay?" Craig quickly asked looking down at his blonde that had toppled to the floor.

Tweek nodded before standing up rubbing his back a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got startled a bit."

Craig let out a small laugh. "Startled? I was just trying to sit next to you." Craig patted the spot where Tweek could perfectly fit and be in his arms.

"Oh I see." The blonde still stood and did not reclaim his place on the bed near Craig.

The noirette saw the lack of movement from the blonde and furrowed his brows a bit. "Is there something going on Tweek?"

Tweek felt his heart squeeze a bit in fear, they can't have this conversation. "No, why?"

"I mean...come on." Craig said giving Tweek a knowing look before motioning to the space that Tweek still had not inhabited. "This isn't like you. Whats going on?"

Tweek swallowed and walked away from the bed to look at the wall across from the foot of the bed. "Nothing. I don't know what you mean."

" _Pfft._ Yeah right. You barely keep your hands to yourself, but now you've gone cold turkey on me." Craig said standing from his spot on the bed to walk up to the blonde.

"That's not true. I kiss you and hug you all the time." Tweek said clenching his fists.

Craig looked at the blonde's figure from behind and thought about what his friends had said.

_You can't feel he's smaller?_

"Yeah. You kiss and hug me, but you won't let me even touch _you_ these days."

Tweek crossed his arms still not turning to look at Craig. "N-No. That's not true."

"Oh really? Name the last time I touched you." Craig said coming closer. 

The blonde clutched his arms closer to himself, he couldn't. He can't remember Craig had put a hand on in in the past week...scratch that the past couple weeks. What was he supposed to say? I can't remember? That wouldn't look good for his argument. If anything Craig would only get angrier and this problem would only escalate. He need this to disappear. _Desperately._

Then it popped into his mind.

A saving grace called **Kiss Kiss Magazine** and their _'Make Your Man Forget He's Angry At You'_ article.

_Step 1) Take Charge: You're man has to learn that he isn't the only one who has a say in the relationship. So surprise him with a little more dominance than usual. Don't forget to add some of that sexy sass we all have!_

Tweek turned back to the upset Craig with a devilish look in his eyes, a faux confidence coming from this magazine and its steps. Tweek pushed at Craig's chest with one hand causing him to fall back on the bed. Craig tried to sit up straight and moved himself to the head of the bed with a strange look.

"Tweek! What the hell-" Craig went to say more, but was stopped by the image of Tweek taking off his sweatshirt to reveal his white t-shirt underneath. The action making Craig's heart race a bit faster than it was a moment ago. Despite still being almost completely covered by clothes, Tweek looked so seductive when he took off the large garment that Craig couldn't help but get excited.

"So you wanna be touched?" Tweek said slowly crawling onto the bed with his hands and knees. The blonde sat himself in Craig's lap, his knees against the bed while his hips hovered over his boyfriends. "I'll touch you."

Craig looked at the blonde in his lap with big eyes, he wanted to say something about how they are in the middle of an argument, but he hasn't had Tweek time like this in a while so he kept his mouth shut. Craig went to grab at the blonde's waist, but his hands were slapped away.

"Nuh-huh Honey." Tweek said with a playful wink, the blonde then went to his ear and whispered. "Close your eyes."

The noirette's eyes fluttered close making Tweek smile a bit more than he thought he should have.

_Step 2) Restrict Him: Nothing excites a man more than watching, so instill you're own look, but don't touch rule by tying him up a bit. He'll be begging for you in seconds!_

Tweek saw one of his long-sleeve button ups sitting on the floor and grabbed it knowing exactly what to do with it. The blonde took the male's hands and tied them together using the sleeves of the shirt.

Craig opened his eyes during the tying and looked down at the knot with big eyes. "T-Tweek?"

The blonde looked at Craig with a innocent smile, but mischievous eyes. "Yes, Honey? Too tight?" Craig shook his head no as his answer, unsure how else to answer since his mouth was refusing to work. "Good."

Tweek took the tied hands and put them above Craig's head to hook onto a post of the headboard on Tweek's bed.

_Step 3) Kiss Him Like No Ones Watching: Sometimes we restrict ourselves from kissing our man how we want, but with all these bottled up emotions on our hands, just let it out. Kiss the living daylights out of him! Bite those puckers if you want!_

Tweek leaned forward to capture Craig's lips into a kiss, the noirette seeming to be more than desperate to get some lip action from the blonde. Tweek reached his hands to cup Craig's face as they made out. Their mouths opening and closing together in perfect harmony, every now and then Tweek would flick his tongue out against Craig's lip making him kiss even harder. Tweek bit gently on Craig's lip and pulled on it a bit before coming back to his mouth with a little giggle that made Craig feel like a madman.

Tweek pulled away a bit to breathe, but also to get a look at Craig. Often times Craig would go on about how good Tweek would look after a overly rough make out session, saying how 'roughed up he looked' and how he looked 'so amazing after', but Tweek thinks Craig looks better at these times.

His face was flushed as expected, but also the look in his eyes of pure want made Tweek feel like a matador waving his red flag and any moment Craig would come charging towards him. Especially when Tweek would pull away for just a moment and Craig would have his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched like he was trying so hard to keep himself from pulling the blonde right back in. Even when their lips were on the verge of splitting from too much kissing Craig would always be urgent on placing his lips on his one and only.

Tweek felt a familiar feeling pushing against his backside, a small blush crept on the blonde's face and a small giddy feeling in his stomach made Tweek remember that next step.

_Final Step!) Tease Him: This one is rather self explanatory, but a flustered man is a good one. Give him a little something to feel like he should act right._

Tweek pulled away from Craig-the noirette letting out a small huff at the unwanted lack of lips and rested his hands on the male's shoulder to better stable himself for his next act. The blonde then lowered his hips to touch his rump to the male's aching crotch, before moving his hips forward against Craig with a fluid motion. Craig let out a groan and let his head tilt back.

"T-Tweek." Craig's coming out low and strained, like he hadn't had water in days and just now he was so close to salvation, but couldn't reach it. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" The blonde continued with his movements, the feeling of them rubbing together causing him to let out his own sounds of pleasure.

Craig began to move his own hips, trying his best to hit at the same moments Tweek was bringing his down. "You _know_ what."

Tweek leaned forward again to capture Craig's lips again, their hips still moving against one another with a intense desperation. The blonde's hands went to Craig's head, pulling off his hat and throwing it to the floor before running his hands through the black locks. Craig's hands strained against the fabric of the shirt, the noirette heard the small tearing sounds that would happen if he pulled on it hard enough.

Tweek tilted his head back letting out a high pitched noise. "Oh my god. Craig."

Craig leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against the blonde's exposed neck, murmuring as he kissed. "So _fucking_ sexy."

Craig felt like he was in heaven, he could barely remember what had been happening before that had provoked this sort of action between him and the blonde. It was dumb for him to worry about Tweek and not being allowed to touch him, how could he worry when the blonde is on top of him like this? Craig felt silly looking back at it now, he could touch the blonde in fact he was right now... actually he couldn't touch the blonde.

He wasn't even touching him now.

He had been tied up and barred from being able to touch his boyfriend all together. The realization hitting Craig like a ton of bricks.

He _still_ wasn't able to touch him.

"Tweek." Craig said pulling away from the blonde, trying his best not to moan as Tweek kept grinding their hips together. "Untie me. Let me touch yo-"

"Shhhh~" Tweek put a finger over the noirette's mouth and let his other hand unzip Craig's jacket. "Enjoy yourself."

Craig stopped, but when the blonde removed his finger he continued. "I am. Trust me. I'm _loving_ this, but just let me touch you babe. I just wanna-"

Tweek smashed his lips onto the noirette's in order to get him to stop asking these requests that Tweek defiantly won't be accepting any time soon. Tweek wasn't about to ruin their evening by Craig feeling some unwanted squish on the blonde and being disgusted and leaving. The blonde felt Craig trying to pull his head back to speak, but Tweek wasn't having it and pressed his lips harder against his mouth.

"Tweph. Bafbe. Comf on. I juft vanna vouch yov." Craig said pretty much into the blonde's mouth. Craig let out a noise of frustration against the blonde's mouth and tried to move his head from Tweek's mouth. "Tweek I mean it." His hands strained against the fabric of Tweek's shirt as he got more and more wound up. Craig lips were recaptured by the blonde and he was held onto the blonde's mouth. "Just let me-"

A large tearing noise erupted between the couple.

Tweek's shirt that had been holding Craig back ripped from him pulling too hard on the thin fabric. Craig lunged forward grabbing the blonde's hands and pinning him to the bed with a triumphant smirk. "Gotcha."

Felt his false sense of confidence break along with one of his favorite shirts. Craig was on top of him and was going to feel him. Then he would break up with him and Tweek would be alone with no one. Craig was the most important person in his life. He couldn't do this. 

He can't do this. 

Craig closed his eyes and started lean his face down to kiss the blonde, but a godsend stopped him before he could. 

The ringing of Tweek's phone.

The blonde immediately scrambled away from Craig to reach his device, Craig took note of the hurried scurry his boyfriend did away from him. The action hitting somewhere on his heart and his feelings. 

Tweek answered the phone feeling relieved it was his dad.

"Hey Dad."

_"Hey Tweek. You know I was thinking of closing the shop early and taking your mother out for a nice dinner. So you and Craig can enjoy your alone time."_

Tweek bit his cheek. The last thing they needed right now was 'alone time'. "Oh you want me to go to the shop?" The lie felt bad and gross aloud, but Tweek couldn't help it, the need to stray away from Craig had grown too strong.

_"What...No I said that I was closing the shop early and-"_

"You need me there right now?" Tweek said clenching his phone tight. 

_"Tweek are you alright? What I said is-"_

"Alright Dad I'll be right there!" Tweek then hung up with a feeble smile to Craig. "Sorry, my Dad needs me."

Craig gave a glare to the blonde, not in anger, but in confusion. Whenever his dad knew they were hanging out, he wouldn't intrude or try to get them to spend more time together because 'having a gay son was good for business'...but Tweek wouldn't lie to him. 

"Oh okay. It's fine. We can always finish the movie some other time." Craig said with a small frown. 

"Of course." Tweek smiled grabbing his sweatshirt and bag. "Thanks for understanding."

Craig nodded and watched the blonde begin to leave the room, but stopped him, calling out. "Hey...A kiss before you go?"

Tweek stood still for a second feeling like he had been slightly electrocuted, of course he would want a kiss, because things never seemed to run smoothly for Tweek. The blonde turned around with a weak smile and took a step closer to the male. 

"Sure."

Craig went to reach for the blonde in front of his, just to hug him or at the very least just feel what he felt like, but his hands were grabbed by Tweek. The action almost seemed too quick and had too much nervous energy to it, but the blonde quickly covered up the strangeness by interlocking their fingers with a genuine smile. 

Tweek went on his tippy-toes and pressed a kiss to Craig's lips. It was a frail kiss compare to the ones they had been sharing just a moment ago, the knowledge making Craig frown as the blonde pulled away. 

"See you." The blonde said before running off from his own bedroom. 

It was Saturday morning and Tweek had just finished one of his runs. This time he ran 4 miles, he didn't do it on purpose. He had gotten so lost in thought about his problems (Craig, Craig oh and some Craig.) that he ran longer than usual. The blonde laid on his bed, sweaty and not nearly as exhausted as he thought he would be.

Tweek stood up and walked to his mirror, he started to undress himself for his now common occurrence of scrutinizing himself in front of the mirror, but then his phone rang interrupting his ritual.

It was Craig.

"Hi" Tweek said holding the phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder. The blonde was nothing if not determined to try and judge his body.

"Hey Token's having a pool party. I'll pick you up in 30"

Tweek felt all the muscles in his body clench like they were just as scared of the pool event as he was. Pools meant half naked bodies and half naked bodies meant Craig's eyes on Tweek's half naked body.

"A pool party?"

"Don't worry there'll only be like 10 people there and it's gonna be like 80 today."

"Oh I guess it was pretty hot when I ran today." Tweek said more to himself than Craig as he poked at the skin of his stomach with dismay. After a moment of realization, Tweek smacked himself in the forehead and wished for death.

"When you ran? Since when do you run Tweek?" Craig said this and Tweek could hear the slightest sound of worry in his voice. The tone made Tweek squint a bit, why would he be concerned about him running?

Tweek bit his tongue then did his best to retract his statement "Oh well I kind of started going on runs. They aren't a big deal just small jogs."

Craig scoffed from the other end of the phone. "What do you mean kind of? Tweek this is getting weird."

"What do you mean?" Tweek said trying his best to sound innocent.

"The-The health stuff Tweek. It's not-" Craig did a semi-groan. "Whatever. This isn't a conversation for over the phone. See you in 30."

Craig hung up and Tweek gripped his phone harder. Craig was angry with him and he couldn't really grasp why. He's trying to get healthier in Craig's mind-as far as he knows-yet here he was getting grumpy about it. Tweek slammed his phone onto his bed feeling frustrated, but nonetheless went onto packing a pool bag. Cramming different creams and sunglasses into the large sunny duffel bag. Then came the part that left Tweek feeling less than happy.

The swim suit situation.

Tweek put on his swim shorts looking at his body in the mirror. It was slim, slimmer than it was two weeks ago, there was a small line of definition going down his stomach that wasn't there before. The sides of his waists coming in more than they have in the past couple weeks. His collarbones were more apparent, not in a bad way, they looked gracefully put there. The clavicle making an elegant look to Tweek's stature that led to narrow shoulders. Everything looked smaller and more defined, especially his legs that started to show deep lines of muscle within them. His swim shorts only covered to his mid thigh, but what was left uncovered was the smallest of gaps in between Tweek's thighs. His small almost delicate looking calves flexed and flinched through the skin with each twist of his slender body.

Despite all this change Tweek sighed, he could see it all, but seeing it didn't make him feel better. He still felt the need to be better. To be smaller. Skinner. Less squishy.

_For Craig._

Tweek went to shower off his sweat and dirt from the run, the cold shower made goosebumps appear all over his body, but despite the unpleasant feeling, he felt clean from the burn of the cold. Like the extra cushioned parts of his body were loosing the extra skin and falling from him.

The blonde was scrubbing his hair when he noticed small parts he was massaging over felt loose. Tweek furrowed his brows in confusion at the feeling, he pulled his hands away and gasped slightly at what he saw.

A clump of hair had come from his mane, the water splashed over the clump effectively pushing it out of his hands and onto the drain of the shower. A new problem that was causing the tub to fill up with water and drown his feet.

Tweek just stood in shock looking at the small clump he had taken from his hair, he couldn't fathom why it came out.

Maybe he was stressed.

Tweek walked up to Craig's truck feeling a little hesitant, when they talked on the phone he didn't seem too happy. The blonde just wanted to be happy with Craig and Craig be happy with him, but lately them seem to be butting heads more.

Tweek went to pull open the door, but then he noticed the reflection of himself in the truck. He looked stout, his legs were like huge legs of ham. His hips contorting outwards like a hippos, then his stomach. It was ballooned out into a large circle against the truck. The blonde swallowed, his throat felt like it was closing. The idea of that being reality started to close in on his mind, forcing his head into panic mode. Craig doesn't want an fat Tweek. He doesn't want a short legged Tweek. He doesn't want Tweek like he saw right now. He wants-

"You." Craig said looking out the window to Tweek effectively snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said 'What's up with you?'"

"Oh sorry I zoned out" Tweek said finally pulling the door open for himself. "Nothing I was just sitting around before."

Tweek sat in the car bringing his duffel bag in to sit in the space between them, then Tweek sat in the car sitting close as possible to the window. Something Craig found very odd because Tweek would always lean his head on Craig when they drove together. The blonde would sit in the middle for most of the ride, but after a while he would slowly get closer to Craig and eventually have his head on his shoulder. His favorite times were when Tweek would even fall asleep against him and Craig would get to listen to Tweek's muttering as he slept. He'd give little snippets into his dreams as he gently fell into Craig's side. Craig sighed knowing none of that will be happening because of the dumb duffel bag between them.

"Well actually, apparently you've been running." Craig said his eyes not leaving the road, but Tweek still felt like there were eyes on him. When did it become such a crime to run?

"Yeah I like it. It-It calms me down."

A lie.

"Really? Well if it makes you happy. That's good..." Craig said looking a little more upset then he did a minute ago. He licked over his lips before he spoke again. "I just wish you told me instead of keeping it a secret."

Tweek looked down at his feet "I wasn't keeping it a secret."

Craig rolled his eyes seeming a little offended. "How long have you been doing it?"

"I'm not really sure"

Another lie.

"How do you not know?" Craig said his mood dampening more.

Tweek went to scratch his head, but remembered the pitiful clump of hair he lost in the shower and put his hand down from his head. "I think it's been a month-ish"

"Kinda a long time not to tell me about it."

"Sorry I didn't think it was a big deal"

"It's not." Craig missed the turn for Token's house. "I just want you to tell me these things."

Tweek took a breath nodding "Okay."

After a solid minute of quiet driving Tweek needed to say something and finally spoke up.

"You missed the turn." Tweek said quietly.

"We're gonna go to the store really quick. They need ice."

"Oh."

Tweek felt awkward. Why did he feel awkward? This was his boyfriend of 5 years and somehow he found the time to be awkward with him?

The tension feeling too weird, Tweek pulled out their mix tape Craig made. It was special for the truck since it only had a cassette box. Craig looked out of the corner of his eyes to see what he was doing and the smallest of smiles forms at the corner of his lips.

"The classic." Craig said breaking the ice that had fallen over them.

Tweek laughed a bit "Yeah 'the classic'" Tweek threw air quotes around the words 'the classic' "The thing has been made four times. How classic could it be?"

Craig laughed "Hey the songs are classic. Doesn't matter if all the other versions of the tape burned out. Still _classics._ "

"Maybe they wouldn't burn out so fast if you didn't play them a million times." Tweek said giving Craig a quick flick on the arm.

The couple looked at each other with warm smiles, both their eyes showing fondness with one another. The ice gone.

The couple arrived to the store and Tweek got out at the front of the store to grab a cart-the supermarket they went to always seemed to have none so the blonde would scavenge for one in the front of the store-while Craig parked the car.

As Craig got out of the car he remembered how Tweek had stopped and looked at the side of the truck. He looked so fixated and almost scared when he looked at it. The horror in Tweek's eyes leaving an imprint in Craig's mind.

Craig walked around to Tweek's side of the car to look at what he had seen. All he saw was a fun house mirror version of himself. He looked short, his legs looked like goofy versions of peanuts, while his stomach bulged out like a cartoon characters. The reflection made the noirette laugh before he remembered.

Tweek didn't think this version of himself was funny. He looked like he was terrified of it.

Craig furrowed his brows in thought. The blonde had to know that reflection wasn't anything close to what he looked like.

Right?

"Alright we just need ice and I guess a couple pringles wouldn't hurt." Craig said steering the cart forward through the cold aisle.

"Ugh."

Craig turned around giving his boyfriend an arched brow. "What's with you? Too good for pringles now? Rather have your fresh pressed slime?" For extra sass he leaned one hand on his hip and one on the cart it front of him.

Tweek gave Craig a done look. "No. I'm not _too good_ for pringles. I just hate being in the ice aisle it's cold." Tweek glanced at his reflection for a split second before he shook his head to keep himself from getting too engrossed in it. "On second thought I hate the whole refrigerated aisles." There were too many reflections in the refrigerated aisles.

"Well come here." Craig who had switched to leaning on the cart with both his hands, opened one of his arms upwards, leaving the space between his chest and the cart open. His head motioning to the space.

"Really?" Tweek said a single brow raised.

Craig nodded.

Tweek looked between the space and Craig's expecting face a couple times before he tentatively walked into the small space. He wanted to be there, he wanted to be in Craig's arm's, just as long as they weren't touching him.

After another second of thought Tweek deemed the space safe of Craig arms on him. Tweek stood with his back against Craig's chest, the taller males breath coming hot on his neck. Tweek shivered at the brush of air against his nape.

"Still cold?" Craig said noticing the shiver.

Tweek felt his face flush as Craig came a bit closer, pressing his hips to the backside of Tweek "Uh no. T-This is good."

Craig smiled, leaning his head to rest on Tweek's shoulder as they walked forward. A smile formed on Craig's lips, he was so happy just to have Tweek in his arms. They hadn't been close like this in a couple of weeks and the noirette was more than happy to have him close.

In the past couple weeks their usual tonguing in the hallway has turned into chaste kisses and firm hand holdings. It left Craig confused, his blonde has always been so affectionate and loving towards him, the lack of contact was beyond weird. Even when he would get embarrassed and not want to kiss in public, Tweek would still jump on Craig and give him kisses all around his face. Heck, Craig would start looking around like he was embarrassed and Tweek would grab him by the collar then give him the kiss of a lifetime. So to see his boyfriend suddenly become so tame and pretty much _distant_ , he felt concerned and worried for the blonde.

But right here, right now, feeling Tweek between his arms.

He felt like a small weight has been lifted and like Tweek was his old self, even for just a moment. The way the blonde's back was pressed up against his chest, the way the blonde hair tickled the side of his face, the way Tweek smelled even made Craig happy.

Craig gave Tweek a sweet kiss on the cheek, then as he was turning his head, out of the corner of his eye he caught their reflections in the glass of the aisle's freezers. He did a double take when he saw the sight. His reflection isn't what made Craig stop to look for a second more, it was the reflection of Tweek's face. It looked just as upset at his reflection as the one back at the truck.

Craig felt that little weight that had been lifted plummet right back down onto his heart.

The pool party had more people than the quaint 10 Token promised Craig to be there, instead there was closer to 30-ish people here. Some teens were shotgunning beers while others had taken to doing sick flips off the diving board. Some had even taken to going on the roof and jumping off into the pool because for some reason a diving board wasn't enough for these teens. 

Tweek, who was happy just to be sitting in clothes and not wet, laid in a pool chair watching a shirtless Craig move around. Tweek had a dumb look on his face as his eyes followed his boyfriends form around the pool.

Craig wasn't incredibly fit or anything like that, but he had some good definition where it counted. His arms showed tall tale signs of thick underlying muscle from his couple years of football and baseball. Then, despite being a slouch, he had the smallest carvings of abs over his abdominal area. Although abs are usually a crowd favorite, Craig's back is what usually got Tweek going. Whenever Tweek saw Craig's back he felt a little weak in the knees. The great expanse of space was carved with strong muscles and shoulder blades that stood proud against his tan skin. His wide shoulder's giving Tweek all the space he wanted to lay his head. The countless nights Tweek would spend cuddled to the back of Craig, just memorizing each mole, freckle and muscle that peeked through the tan skin.

Now take this body, dip it in water, add a sopping mop of black hair with no blue hat to cover it then add a pair of swim trunks that fall at the hips that showed a little bit of the v-line and you will find yourself a Tweek who was quite literally salivating.

Craig caught Tweek's gaze and smirked at the blonde from within the pool. He swam to the edge leaning his arms on the concrete to look up at Tweek in his chair. "See something you like?"

Tweek flushed biting his lip with a smile. "Yeah I do see something I like." He then leaned forward in his chair putting a single finger under Craig's chin. The blonde then turned his head towards a table that was holding all the snacks. "I want pringles." The blonde left from his spot and walked over to the concession table leaving a wet Craig who wasn't about to lose this battle to the blonde.

Tweek not actually wanting to take pringles, the calories on them being too high for him grabbed three crackers and nibbled on them slowly. This mornings run fresh in his mind and not wanting to spoil the work he did. He could really use his smoothie right now. A big one with something other than celery, spinach and a banana in it.

Craig walked up behind the blonde wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pressing all of his body to the back of Tweek. The water on Craig seeping into Tweek's shirt, it was cold against the sun heated skin. The smaller male let out a yelp at the cold against his back, the blonde squirmed in the noirettes arms scared for his arms to reach any lower for his waist. Craig pulled away allowing the blonde to turn around and look at his lover that would dare deceive him this way.

"Craig you asshole!" Tweek tried to look at his now wet back like a dog chasing it's tail. "Now my shirts all wet and uncomfortable"

"THEN TAKE IT OFF" Clyde said from across the table looking a little more than tipsy.

The couple gave the brunette the middle finger in sync before Craig turned back to the blonde. "But he is right. You probably should just~" Craig's hands hovered over his hips before they clenched at the blonde's waist, pushing the shirt up with his hands. The noirette felt Tweek immediately suck in at the touch. The way his skin seemed to run away from his touch made the little weight on Craig's heart feel heavier.

Craig withdrew his hands from the blonde's waist, Tweek backed away from him looking a little frightened. The noirette felt his heart clench "Are you okay?"

Tweek snapped the scared look off his face and just clutched his arms around himself like a self given hug. "Yeah, I'm fine. Y-You're hands were cold"

Craig took the excuse for the sucking in, but didn't take it for the scared look on Tweek's face when he backed away. "Are you sure you look-"

"Too sober to be here!" Kenny said a heavy arm slinging over Tweek's shoulder. The blonde ruffing Tweek's hair up with an aggressive hand.

Craig glared at the man slinging himself onto Tweek "You ever hear of personal space McCormick?"

Kenny then let go of Tweek to grab onto Craig with the same vigor, wrapping an arm around the teen's neck. "Nope. Never."

Craig sighed as he got strung into a conversation with Kenny, the commotion letting Tweek slip away from the males. Tweek retreated back to his pool chair, feeling more than thankful for the hood rat named Kenny. Tweek held his semi-squished cracker pile to his clothed chest, picking out the biggest pieces of cracker to munch on.

After his crackers were gone Tweek shifted around feeling uncomfortable in the still wet shirt, after taking a glance around he slowly lifted his shirt over his head. The sun felt nice on his skin and he almost felt comfortable in his skin, like he could be fine just like thi-

"Tweeeeeek~"

Tweek looked up to find Clyde looking at him with dazed eyes "Hi Clyde."

The brunette gave the blonde a tossle of the hair and gave him a sad look. "Bro I love you...like no homo because I respect Craig, but you are one of the best people I know."

The drunken words made Tweek laugh. "Okay Clyde. Thanks I love you too."

"You just make me so worried sometimes." The words coming out sad and slow. 

Tweek tilted his head and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Clyde wobbled a bit looking more worse for wear and grabbed onto Tweek's shoulder for stability. "You are so..." The male held up his thumb and pointer finger close together. "Lately."

"I'm still not sure what you're saying Clyde." The blonde said grabbing onto his arm trying to help stable him. "I'm so _what_ lately?"

The brunette leaned close his face looking so sad for the blonde. "So not you." The man started to stumble a bit more than he was a moment ago, his center of gravity completely being thrown for a loop. "Oh shit. Listen I have a plan you lay there and I'm gonna just-" The brunette then passed out, his head on Tweek's stomach. 

The blonde sucked in at the feeling of Clyde's face against his stomach, the skin on skin feeling so foreign and too intimate. Especially after not allowing his boyfriend to even touch him in these unopen areas. Tweek's anxiety went through the roof as he tried to find a way to peel Clyde off of him gently, not wanting to hurt his drunk friend, but weak arms wrapped around him as the face rubbed into Tweek's stomach.

"Oh man this is a soft ass pillow" Tweek felt his heart clench, the words hitting somewhere deep within his soul. "So squishy"

Soft.

Pillowy.

Squishy.

Squish.

Craig.

_Disgust._

Disgusting.

You're disgusting.

Run.

Start _Running._

The blonde pushed off the brunette, no longer caring for his well being and got up grabbing his shirt. Tweek felt his mood going from bad to worse. He started to speed walk towards the fence of the Token's yard as tears pricked his eyes. 

He thought he had changed. 

Even in the slightest, but no. 

Nothing had changed.

The blonde still felt like a soft, plushy, squishy piece of meat.

"Tweek!" Craig called for the blonde, running up behind him before he opened the gate to flea. "Wait!" The taller male latched his hand on Tweek's wrist.

As soon as the hand clamped around the wrist both males looked directly down at the contact.

The hand had completely closed around the wrist, the fingers overlapping firmly holding the dainty wrist.

Craig looked at the picture in some kind of shock, he knew Tweek was small and he could wrap his fingers around his wrist but it had never been this easy for Craig. The blonde's wrists have never felt so small to the noirette, never felt so breakable. He looked up to his boyfriend's arm and noticed how slim the limb looked. After a whole glance at the blonde's body he saw his blonde had almost evaporated without him noticing. He still had skin on him, but the small amount of cushioning he had was worrying. The way his waist looked smaller, his collar bones jutting out, his shoulders being more petite than they have ever been.

He looked so delicate and fragile.

Pretty, Craig thought, but then he remembered all of these mini problems he's been collecting about Tweek. The noirette started to connect them all together in his head, like it was obvious from the beginning.

Tweek didn't want to be healthier.

Tweek didn't want to be healthy.

When Craig looked at Tweek he had a face of relief. 

The blonde's face looked so deeply content like he had been calmed from whatever storm had been brewing in his head. The tears that were sitting at the tear ducts fell from his eyes as the smallest of twitches of Tweek's lips went upwards. The droplets of waters running down his cheeks leaving glistening foot prints of where they went. The comfort of his hand being able to encircle the blonde's wrist so easily left a sick feeling in the noirettes stomach.

"Tweek-" Craig said as he looked at the blonde's face with concern. "Whats _wrong with you_?"

Tweek looked up, snapped out of his blissful moment of peace, now faced with the reality of the situation. He saw Craig's face, it looked horrified.

He was scared.

He was worried.

Disgusted even.

He was too close.

He was too much.

Tweek needed to get away, he couldn't stand to look at Craig when he looked so disgusted with him. Tweek's face dropped as the words slapped his face.

_What's wrong with you?_

Craig realized the harshness of his wording and let go of Tweek trying to come closer. "I didn't mean it like that." The noirette took a step forward trying to use his nicest tone. "Honey I'm just-"

"No." Tweek said quietly cutting off Craig, he started to mess with the lock on the fence.

Craig winced looking at Tweek, he couldn't leave like this, but he also couldn't force him to stay in this condition. Both options left no good solution. "Tweek, Honey let's talk-"

Tweek finally got the lock on the fence to open and he flung it open turning to Craig with a strained face, like he had been stabbed somewhere deep inside of him. "I'm going."

The blonde fled leaving Craig by himself.

A sob.

A choked breath. 

A deep heave and another sob. 

Tweek sat in the deep woods against a tree. He was crying. Crying so deep and hard it hurt the blonde's lungs to try and breathe in. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, how could he? He's trying so hard to be perfect for Craig and all he could see is something is wrong with Tweek. 

He clutched onto the tree he was leaning on, needing some type of hug to help him feel better. The tree itself wasn't familiar, but the location was.

It was where they had their first date. It was eighth grade and Craig was embarrassed to have a date in public because he was an awkward kid that didn't learn the magic of the middle finger and confidence yet. He set up a picnic deep in the woods so no one would try to snoop and watch in at 'South Park's Only Gay Couple!'. Tweek had been so scared he was being lead to the woods to be killed and chopped up because Craig the whole walk to the woods said nothing to the blonde and Tweek was too scared to speak first, but when Craig finally pulled out a picnic blanket from his backpack Tweek's anxiety subsided.

"You can sit down." A young Craig said from the picnic blanket, his braces giving him the smallest of lisps.

Tweek twitched and played with the buttons of his shirt. "Nnn-are you s-sure?"

Craig only patted the spot next to him on the picnic blanket, scooting to the very edge to make as much room for the blonde as possible so he would feel comfortable.

Tweek sat down on the very edge of the other side not trying to come into Craig's space at all. They didn't speak for a long time, but strangely...they didn't need to. They felt oddly content just to be in the presence of each other. The only sound was the sounds of the woods and Tweek's little twitches and mutterings to himself. Craig eventually pulled out random bags of chips and two cans of coke, offering the coldest one to the blonde.

Young Tweek smiled at the prepubescent Craig, feeling a blush creeping to his face. 

Craig smiled back, his smile was closed and tight lipped to try and hide the bright braces underneath. Despite the efforts, tiny slivers of silver shined through the smile. They pushed through like another glittering smile trying to show themselves to the blonde.

The small shimmering smile made Tweek laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Craig asked and could only watch as Tweek laughed clenching his stomach as it cramped up from the laughter. Even as Tweek laughed without an explainable reason, Craig couldn't help but smile at the blonde. Usually at school he was so twitchy and nervous, but right here right now, he was laughing and happy. Unable to contain the feelings for the blonde in that moment of beauty, him and his braces lisped.

"I like you."

Now a new memory tainted the old one, a memory of Craig looking horrified at Tweek and him running to these woods to hide from Craig. 

_What's wrong with you?_

Tweek sniffled clutching himself tighter, he wanted to be with Craig. He wanted him to hold him and tell him it would be alright, but he didn't want that at the same time. He didn't want him to touch him the way he had earlier and ask him what's wrong with him. He didn't want Craig to ask why he sucked in when he touched him. He didn't want Craig not to like him.

"What's wrong with me?" Tweek looked up at the bright blue sky feeling tired and closed his eyes. 

Tweek woke up hours later, a pang of fear running through him as he realized he fell asleep in the woods and could have been kidnapped or killed, but a quick and morbid after thought came saying 'beats dieting'.

The blonde slowly began to stand up. His legs shook as he leaned on the tree to stand, feeling pain run through him, his body telling him he did too much today. The extra run to the woods did nothing but hurt it. Telling him he should have stayed at that party. Should have stayed with Craig.

When Tweek was fully erect, he saw that the sun was going down. "How long did I sleep?"

Tweek started to slowly walk towards the way he came to get out of the woods. The further he walked the more tired he became and he wondered why he was so tired. Then his mind hit an answer, he hadn't eaten anything except three crackers for the day. The thought made Tweek feel a momentary feeling of happiness before Tweek shook his head at the feeling.

That's not a good thing.

That shouldn't be a good thing.

The blonde had another epiphany occur in his head, it didn't last long, but it was one that left the blonde feeling more concerned for his well being than just eating three crackers.

Is doing any of this to himself a good thing?

**Yes.**

It is a good thing. 

He's doing this for Craig and he would be happy with him when he's smaller and less squishy. He won't be disgusted with Tweek like he was today when he's smaller. He just had to get rid of that small squish to feel better.

Tweek finally reached the end of the woods where the road started. The blonde stared up at the setting sun and sighed.

When would it be enough?

He had lost weight and he wasn't happy and neither was Craig. How could they go back? Tweek doesn't think he could stand to gain weight right now. He'd probably lose his mind if he did. He'd probably turn into a monster in his mind if he gained weight.

A loud blaring horn of a familiar van sounded getting Tweek out of his thoughts. Tweek felt a small feeling of relief that he maybe didn't have to walk all the way home. The car stopped in front of him and lo and behold it was Kenny rolling down the window with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Tweek. Wanna hop in?" Kenny said seeming to talk gently to him.

Tweek couldn't speak, something about the idea left him exhausted so he just nodded, walking to the van and stepping into the front seat.

"You cold?" Kenny said obviously noticing the blonde's lack of clothes and the way he was cuddling himself.

Tweek nodded again dropping his arms from his sides and leaning against the seat with an exhaustion that refuses to leave him.

Kenny reaches in the back of the van and pulls out a familiar light blue sweater handing it to Tweek. Kenny notices the look he's getting. "Its Butter's"

Tweek took it with a small strained smile.

The boys drove in silence, the woods fading into the background and the town coming into view. Building by building they drive closer to Tweek's house, the blonde wasn't sure how he knew where he lived, but nonetheless they were driving past his house. The blonde started to take off his seat belt, but Kenny didn't stop at his house he kept going.

"Kenny-" The blonde paused, embarrassed by how scratchy and weak his voice sounded. He cleared his throat trying again. "You passed my house."

Kenny looked a little guilty, quickly giving Tweek a damper smile, he turned right on Tweek's street to a more familiar street. "Listen Tweek...He's worried sick about you right now. He wanted to call the cops, but I wouldn't let him because I knew you wouldn't have gone far."

Tweek felt his heart starting to beat faster knowing exactly who he's talking about. "No Kenny. P-Please just drop me off."

"Dude I'm sorry, but I promised him I'd tell him if I saw you. Please just hear him out. He's worried."

"No Kenny I mean it I-" SuddenlyTweek felt a small bit of temper within him rise "Wait a minute. What do you mean hear him out? You suddenly _know him_ so well."

Kenny noticed the hostility "H-hey Tweek it's not like that. He was just worried about you and he was talking to me about i-"

"If he has a problem he should talk to me about it." Tweek said sounding spiteful and wondering where this surge of anger came from. The blonde turned to Kenny, saying through clenched teeth. " _Not you._ "

"He's tried Tweek!" Kenny said stopping a couple houses down from Craig's. "And I'm not trying to make moves on him. I literally have Butter's jacket in my car!"

Tweek glared at him and opened the door and got out, slamming the door closed, he felt angry, maybe he was hangry from the lack of nutrition. Tweek started to walk in the opposite direction of Craig's house.

"Tweek I'll call him and tell him you're here right now so help me god" Kenny said reversing the van to walk with him.

Tweek stopped in place, he was furious and he couldn't exactly tell why. He was mostly frustrated to be honest. He was tired, hungry and pissed that Craig went and told Kenny about mystery problems between them. Tweek has been working his ass off to get small and dainty for his boyfriend while he goes and calls him a problem to other guys. 

_Not today buckaroo._

The blonde turned around and to start walking-kinda stomping- to Craig's house. Kenny looked at the angry blonde with a small wince for what Craig might be in for.

Tweek walked to the front of the house and stood before it, he felt dizzy and nervous. He was furious before and wanted to cuss out Craig for talking to other people about their problems. Tweek took a tentative step onto the first step of the porch feeling his heart pounding so hard he honestly thought the people inside the house could hear it. After scaling the stairs he stood at the porch looking down before his eyes flickered up to the lamp in the window on the porch. It was the only thing illuminating the front of the house and Tweek felt his heart ache at the scene in the window.

It was Craig asleep over the back of the couch, propped up, looking out the window. His face was mushed into his arms that held up his head, he wore his usual hat, but it was on the verge of sliding off his head and revealing the dark locks underneath. A small white candy wrapper was clutched in one of his hands making him look like a maiden in waiting for their hero to return. Waiving the white flag of surrender in this silent argument and just waiting for Tweek to come back to him.

But Tweek wasn't a hero.

Heroes didn't run from the fight. Heroes didn't cry in the woods because they're scared their boyfriends thinking their too big. Heroes didn't care if their boyfriend thought they were too squishy or not. Heroes wouldn't push away their loved ones and refuse to let them touch them. 

Tweek wanted to be a hero.

Taking those couple steps to the window felt like taking the steps to his ultimate doom that was bound to happen. Tweek squatted a bit so his face was level with Craig's in the window, he looked tired. There were lines and dark areas under his eyes led Tweek to believe the stress of dealing with Tweek and his problems was prematurely aging the 18 year old.

Tweek gazed for a second more before he walked to the garden gnome that always scared him, but nonetheless the Tucker's kept on the front porch. The blonde lifted it revealing a dusty key. Tweek picked it up walking to the door nervously.

He knew his parents weren't home because their car was gone and knowing for a fact Trisha always went to sleepovers on the weekends without fail. It was some unspoken deal Craig and her had to stay out of each other's business and leave the house when they wanted someone over. And Craig usually had Tweek over meaning Trisha would get the boot and would go to a friends house.

Tweek had the key up to the lock and he felt his hand hesitate before going into the keyhole, maybe Craig didn't want to see him. Maybe he didn't want him at all. Maybe Tweek was still too squishy for the boy. He looked so scared of Tweek when he left Token's, Tweek felt his confidence receding as he thought more about Craig and what his reaction would be to being here.

Before Tweek's very eyes the door swung open illuminating the doorway with the silhouette of Craig. His eyes looked even more tired open, but they also looked so relieved to see Tweek that the blonde actually felt glad he came. Tweek looked at Craig with big eyes. He didn't know if he should apologize or try to talk at all.

Craig cut off all thoughts in Tweek's head when he pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Craig's hand holding Tweek's head against his chest and the other around his shoulders. Like Tweek was a doll that had been threatened to be taken away once and Craig refused to let the chance of him being taken away again happen. Tweek breathed out a shuddering breath into Craig's chest. He couldn't understand why Craig was hugging him. He disappeared for hours ditching him at a pool party he would never go to without the blonde. Tweek didn't deserve a hug. The blonde wanted to express the thoughts but Craig beat him to speak.

"I was so worried" The words being whispered softly into golden hair, but so seriously that Tweek wanted to cry at the amount of care Craig had for him.

_Loved._

He felt loved in this moment.

Tweek choked up a bit as he tried to speak anything to Craig, trying to tell him anything about whats been happening, but he couldn't. The words falling short and turning into small sobs.

Craig pet Tweek's head gently. "It's okay"

Craig slowly started to lower his hand to Tweek's waist to hold onto him tighter, but the blonde immediately pushed at his chest to get himself away.

Then Craig saw it.

That same fear in Tweek's eyes from the first time he tried to touch Tweek's waist today. The noirette took an understanding breath and grabbed the blonde's hands, gently leading him into the house, bringing him to the couch he had just inhabited.

Tweek sat with one leg on the couch and one leg on the floor, the limb jumping up and down with nerves. Craig mirrored Tweek's position and just stared at their intertwined hands for several minutes, he looked deep in thought. The blonde didn't like it when Craig wouldn't say something and would just stare at him without a word. It usually meant he was trying his best to respectfully tell Tweek he was doing something bad for him, so he wouldn't freak out. Sometimes it would make Tweek feel like he was at the therapist's office and was able to speak without fear, but sometimes it made Tweek feel like a mental patient and anything he said would sound crazy. But knowing that it was better than Craig blurting out something that would potentially worsen the situation, Tweek appreciated the moment of thought.

"Where did you go?" Craig finally said reaching a hand up to pull a leaf out of Tweek's hair.

Tweek looked at the leaf in surprise and then reached up to do a shake down of his hair while saying "The woods by the pond."

Craig had a look on his face that let Tweek know he was in for a scolding, the twitch of an eyebrow and a scowl " _What?_ Tweek it's dangerous to just go into the woods alone half-naked without a phone or anything. Do you know what could have happened to you?"

"I'm sorry." Tweek offered quietly, but Craig continued.

" _Sorry?_ That doesn't cut it Tweek." The male ran a hurried hand through his hair. "What if a man saw you and decided to kidnap you while you were just waltzing around the woods?"

Tweek sat on the couch listening to Craig tell him about the dangers of going into the woods alone and how he should have gone any other place to get away from him. The blonde watched Craig for a couple minutes as a thought crossed his mind.

The woods he's being warned of by Craig are the same woods **Craig** took **him** to when they were thirteen. When they were alone and didn't have phones. Better yet, Tweek is the one usually yelling at Craig for trying parkour and even thinking about looking at a motorcycle, but here Craig is being the bad cop for once.

Tweek felt a small smile prick up on his face trying his best not to laugh during his tirade.

"I mean do you even realize how many creeps hangout in those woods?...A-A-Are you laughing right now?" Craig asked looking incredulously at Tweek.

Tweek did his best to conceal the bubbles of laughter building in his gut, but trying to keep them away only made it worse. A small, light, laugh spilled over his lips at his noirette.

"You think getting molested in the woods is funny Tweek?" Craig asked dead serious to the blonde.

Tweek lost it, not at the idea of getting molested, but at the thought he has definitely said something almost identical to that sentence to Craig.

Tweek flung his head back in beautiful bubbles of laughter, each one that erupted from the blonde making Craig forget piece by piece his argument and his anger. Instead he could only wonder what had his blonde laughing like this in the first place.

"What? What's so funny?"

Tweek only laughed harder at the boy and completely laid back against the couch his hand falling to clench his stomach and one hand to hold his head from the small headache he started to get from the giggles. 

Craig watched him laugh and convulse for as long as he could. Just savoring the way Tweek looked in his moment, the bright pink on his cheeks from laughing, the face of pure joy he wish he could forever keep on Tweek's face. Wishing that he could capture this moment in time and keep it with him. The way his hair fell around him like a halo of pure sunlight. Not even just his hair, the blonde was like the sun in the very moment. He was beaming and bright. Too bright. The blonde light leaving Craig blind for anyone or thing else in the world.

When the laughter subsided Tweek just laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling with a dazed smile. "I love you."

Craig flushed red, he knew that, of course he knew the blonde loved him, but he hadn't heard him say it in that completely enamored tone in so long, it almost felt criminal to just throw it on the man like this. "I-I love you too."

Tweek sat up his hair looking a bit ruffled and yawned a bit through a smile. "You never change." 

The noirette quirked a brow, a gently smile on his lips. "What does that mean?"

"It means your perfect." Tweek then gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Craig smiled leaning closer to his blonde giving back a kiss. "And your perfect to me."

And those five words shattered everything for Tweek, his face falling to the face of child who's seen Santa without his beard and seen his raging alcohol addiction. The warm feeling in the air sharply turning cold. The halo of light around Tweek turned to more of a gleam in a already lit room than the sun. His eyes no longer beaming with happiness, but deceit. The words hitting Tweek leaving him pale and hollow.

Craig felt like his heart was being stepped on, his blonde didn't believe him.

He didn't think he was perfect.

Tweek dropped his gaze to their hands-that had been lovingly cuddling closer, but not holding one another-are now clenched and tight with worry and fear. Swallowing the lump in his throat Tweek said. "Don't say that."

Craig furrowed his brows in anger, how could he not say that?

"You're perfect."

"Stop it."

"But you are perfect." Craig reached for Tweek's hand hoping to convince him this time, but the blonde moved his hands away.

Tweek grit his teeth, feeling a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling making him stand sharply from the couch, he was not in the mood for convincing. "Where's my stuff?"

Craig stood with the blonde, gripping onto Tweek's arms begging him with his eyes. "Listen to me." Craig brought his face closer trying to show him how earnest he was in proving this to the blonde. "You're perfect Tweek."

Tweek clenched his hands tight, feeling his stomach turn at the words, he ripped himself from Craig's hands. "I'll find it myself"

The blonde swiftly walked away from Craig into basement where the noirette usually kept Tweek's stowaway things. Craig followed after him feeling his temper rise.

"Why are you running away from me again?" Craig followed after him feeling his frustration rise. "Because I think you are one of the most perfect people in the whole world?" Craig said as he walked down stairs to see Tweek rummaging around the basement to look for his things. The blonde only kept his head down going through the room for his items. "Answer me."

Tweek stuck his head up looking dead into Craig's eye like the message if not heard correctly the first time wouldn't be understood. The blonde stalked towards Craig who was standing at the bottom of the stairs and stood tall.

"Because its not _**true**_."

"Wha-Why the fuck do you think that?" Craig said throwing his arms up as the blonde walked away from him.

Tweek didn't answer again and finally spotted his duffel bag, he went over pulling it from a small nook in the wall. The blonde looked inside and saw the towels were gone and went over to the dryer.

"Fucking talk to me Tweek!" Craig said raising his voice. "I mean is that why your doing all this shit? Running? Drinking fucking celery and crap? Not even letting me fucking touch you!"

Tweek opened the dryer and started to aggressively fold the towels so they could fit in the bag. " _Fuck off_ Craig. That's _not_ why." His words coming through his teeth, not wanting to push the subject any further or be pushed any further.

"Bullshit! Don't fucking lie to me Tweek." Craig walked closer to Tweek "You don't think I see the way you look at your reflection." Tweek halted his movements "Yeah, I'm not stupid Tweek." Craig took a few steps forward. "Just today you looked horrified by yourself!"

Tweek felt his hands shake a bit, his eyes opening wide from the angry glare they had been in, clutching the towel in his hand tighter. He swallowed biting his cheeks as he aggressively slammed down his foldings and looked up at Craig with a heated look. "I **said** fuck off."

"Just tell me why? I mean what is any of this for?" Craig said looking at the blonde.

Tweek shook his head looking back at his towel. "I don't I-I mean i-it's not for anything!"

"My fucking ass it's not. No one does this to themselves for no reason!" Craig watched the blonde like he was about to say something, but he was keeping it in, like it would be the thing to pop the bubble they were in. Craig just had to poke at the right places and he could find out what's been plaguing his blonde. "Say it Tweek!"

"I said it's not for anything!" Tweek yelled shoving his towel into his duffel.

"You have to look me in the eyes when you say that." Craig said standing with his hands on his hips.

The blonde looked at Craig's face, the hard eyes not letting his lips tell him the lies he wanted to tell him, Tweek then twisted his head away from him with a scowl "I don't have to do anything!"

Craig sucked in his cheeks then spun around away from Tweek running a hand through his hair. "It's someone else isn't it?"

Tweek stopped his folding on the next towel and sharply said. "Don't be a dumbass."

"Well there's no other fucking reason for you to do this!" Craig said turning back to Tweek. " _ **I**_ wouldn't want this for you! It's horrible! Who fucking would?"

The blonde felt like he had been shot.

He didn't want this?

_Bullshit._

Tweek dropped his bag and towel completely turning to face Craig directly. The blonde was fuming and Craig could see the sharp turn in anger and took a step back. "That's **enough** Craig!"

"I mean what am I supposed to think? Why would you do this? Just fucking why Tweek!"

"I said that's enough Craig. Shut up and-"

"Who is this for?!"

"Just shut u-"

"What is this for?!"

"Stop fucking askin-"

"Who is it fucking for Tweek!?"

Tweek felt every part of him trying not to say it and like the words were sitting on his tongue ready to hurt Craig, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt Craig like that. He'd be broken. knowing he was causing something so 'horrible' to the blonde.

"God and you said you loved me. Now look at us." Craig said looking down at Tweek.

The words hurt and made Tweek take a small step back, the impact of the words feeling like the last message to the captain to go. Tweek pushed Craig as hard as he could away from him and planted a foot forward leaning like a catapult as it slings its shot. Once Craig was a push away from the blonde, Tweek glared up at him with crazed eyes. The pain of his words hitting Tweek and hurting too much.

**"IT'S FOR YOU!"**

Both boys looked at each other in shock. Tweek wasn't expecting himself to say that and neither was Craig. Tweek took his planted foot and stood back looking at the hurt that washed onto Craig's face. 

"I'm-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean-" He wanted to take it back.

Craig stopped him by holding a hand up "No." He then dropped his hand and looked at the ground. "You meant it."

Tweek took a shuddering breath not sure what to do next. He looked at Craig then his duffel bag.

"Don't you fucking dare." Craig said in a dangerous tone, his eyes finally coming up from the ground to bore into Tweek's heart and soul with a hard glare. "Don't you run from me right now."

Tweek clutched onto the straps of his duffel feeling too hurt and evil to say anything, he took a small step forward realizing Craig is blocking the only entrance and exit. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. 

Tweek felt his feet for the third time that day lift off the ground and send him flying past Craig's clutch and away into the false freedom.

How could he help it at this point, it was almost a habit to run at this point.

Tweek ran out the house not daring to turn back for a second. 

Even when Craig called for him. Even when he heard that loud gasp Craig does before he cries. Even when he was running away and Craig screamed out he still thinks he's perfect through tears.

Tweek really wanted to be the hero, but he never realized he was so far from it, he felt like the villain. 

He tore things apart and made Craig cry.

Tweek took his shower with warm water, not feeling the point of some of his endeavors anymore.

He had tried so hard for over a month to be his best for Craig, yet everything he worked for and tried for collapsed in the matter of seconds. How could he expect this to work out realistically speaking? How did he not expect Craig not to notice he wasn't letting him touch him? How did he think he would get away with the lack of eating? When did he become so delusional? He felt like he had a level head the whole time, but now he felt like everything was tilted and thrown off. Wondering if he should keep up with any of the things he had been doing. They had become useless in the matter of seconds.

Tweek laughed at the thought of no more juice cleanses and weird restrictive eating. The small flutter of laugh that came from Tweek only made him hurt worse, he was worrying over things that were so dumb and so completely unimportant.

He hurt Craig and he couldn't stand the pain of it.

The small flutter of a laugh started to bubble into something more depressing that had been sitting there the whole time. 

Big. Juicy. Cleansing tears. 

The shower almost masked the feeling of them running down his face, but some how despite the warm water, the tears on his face still felt hotter. Like they were both scolding and scalding him for what he did to Craig.

Tweek continued to cry in the shower feeling every single emotion that a boy could feel after a fight with their boyfriend. Despite the fight, the whole time he still couldn't get himself to believe what Craig said.

_I wouldn't want this for you._

Tweek pounded a fist into the shower wall. 

It felt like bullshit and a pure lie. How could he say that? How could he lie to him like that? If he didn't want that for him, he wouldn't look so disgusted in Tweek when he touched him.

The blonde turned off the water. His skin was pink from hot water and his eyes were red from hot tears. Tweek clenched his hands and unclenched them, he had a feeling, a very familiar feeling of Craig and how he dealt with things. Like any moment he was going to show up and continue to question and prod the blonde. Tweek walked into his bedroom half expecting Craig to be in there when he opened the door and let out a sigh of relief when he didn't. Although a small small fraction of Tweek felt let down he wasn't, he wasn't there to hold Tweek and make things right.

The rest of the night was uneventful for Tweek, he made himself his smoothie for dinner, but he could only look at it. It meant so much and so little at the same time. It was Craig and it wasn't. It was sustenance and inanition. The blonde ended up putting it in the fridge not knowing what to do with it, if he drank it he'd feel wrong, but throwing it away felt just as wrong. Putting it in the fridge was like the indecisive third answer where he didn't have to choose anything. 

**Knock**

**Knock**

**Knock Knock**

**Knock**

Tweek sat up in his bed not really sure if he heard the noises on his window for real or it was some weird part of his dreams that subconsciously wanted him awake. Tweek tentatively reached out and grabbed his curtains pulling them back.

The sight took the blonde's breath away.

Craig positioned on his roof with a single red rose in his mouth and a miserable look on his face. Tweek looked at his eyes and they were slightly puffy, or at least he thought so through the light of the moon, but past the puffyness in his eyes, they had a deep guilt in them. Like they had killed the blonde's family in blind rage and he only now saw the wrongs of his ways.

Tweek opened the window letting Craig crash into his room making the bed squeak as he moved himself around on it. Once Craig was settled down sitting next to Tweek, he took the rose from his mouth and passed it gently to Tweek. Offering it with a small smile.

"I'm sorry."

Tweek looked at the rose then Craig with a confused look, his brows furrowing upward as he began to rebuttal. "W-Why are you apologizing? I should be. I'm the one who-"

"No." Craig stopped Tweek, putting a hand on the side of his face before dropping it to speak. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and blown up in the first place."

Tweek looked away from his noirette to stare at his new red apology letter. He twirled the flower around in his hand looking at it deeply, it was so complex with it's different folds and petals. The blonde brought his nose down to gently breath in the rose's scent, his eyes fluttering closed, the aroma giving the blonde a calmer aura. The blonde feeling that increased heartbeat slow just slightly from the earthy, but elegant smell. 

Tweek with his face still against the rose said. "I accept your apology."

Craig looked at his blonde for a second more before he spoke again. "Listen Tweek I still love you and nothing could ever change that." Craig bumped his shoulder into Tweek's gently. "You know that right?"

Tweek nodded weakly, not knowing that. 

"No...Really Tweek." The male put an arm behind Tweek so he could lean towards him and say into his hair. "I love you and I love you just the way you are."

Tweek's chest tightened, that part of his mind wanted to yell at Craig and call him out for lying and tell him he could never love him if he looked like this. But he couldn't. He couldn't ruin this moment with Craig with his insecurities. He only closed his eyes and tried to take more of that potent smell from the rose in to try and quell the pain he was feeling, but a hand came up to touch his cheek. The touch making Tweek open his eyes and look at the knuckle against his cheek that held a single tear.

"Hey...Don't cry."

Tweek shook his head. "I'm n-not." 

Were Tweek's last words before he started to cry deeply again, it was like he was wounded right in the heart and he was now gushing tears instead of blood. An internal bleeding of the feelings. Tweek sat there crying for only a second before Craig wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders pulling him into his chest. They laid down together feeling so emotional, but not exactly sure about the others emotions. All they could do was be with one another acting as their different rocks of stability.

After a while when Tweek had stopped crying, the blonde took a shuddering breath to finally say. "I don't feel perfect Craig."

Craig let out a long breath through his mouth. "I could tell."

"I feel so very unperfect" Tweek said digging his face further into Craig's chest. "And I...I feel like you're lying when you say I am perfect."

The noirette furrowed his brows trying to keep a deeply hurt emotion in, his arms squeezing the blonde closer to him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you looked so...so-s-so-" Tweek broken down a bit trying to bite back another crying spasm. Craig moved one of his hands down to Tweek's back rubbing his hand over the expanse to soothe the blonde, trying his best to coax the words out of Tweek. As Craig rubbed he made sure not to venture too close to the blonde waist, knowing now that it made him pull away. 

Craig gave a kiss to the blonde's head, closing his eyes at he did. "It's okay. You can say it Tweek." Tweek squirmed a bit readjusted himself a bit before raising his head from the hiding hole of noirette's chest to look at him with teary eyes.

"So disgusted."

Craig eyes shot open wide and he swallowed deeply, trying his best not choke up. Tweek was met with that thinking look again, but this time it looked like the therapist who was trying his best to find the answers and get the help the patient needed, but they were on fire and they had the whole world on their back.

"Oh."

Tweek bit his lip almost hard enough to bring blood, but quickly let go of his lip when he thought about how he hated the taste of the red liquid.

"When?" Craig's voice cracking as he said the single syllable word.

Tweek hid himself back into Craig's chest, not wanting to have this conversation. "A month ago..." Tweek bit his cheeks harshly before taking a shaky breath and admitting. "And today."

Craig's chest raised unsteadily and fell just as shakily as he tried to keep back a sob. "Tweek. I-" He closed his eyes tightly, trying to blink away the tears that had been resting in his eyes, but only more came. "I could never think y-you're-" A labored breath came out of Craig's mouth and Tweek felt his heart clench in pain from it, the pain hiding in these little mannerisms was enough to tear the blonde apart. "Disgusting."

Tweek looked up from the hiding hole he made in Craig's chest to look in his eyes. The blonde didn't feel like he could say anything, but he knew he couldn't say nothing at the same time. Craig's eyes had that glistening shine of a man who was crying for their lover, Tweek felt himself break a little further at the look. Their eye contact was both rebuilding and breaking down the blonde, leaving him in this unstable medium. 

How could Craig ever forgive him for hurting him like this? 

Tweek was so awful, he felt it deep in his soul. He was a bad boyfriend that kept secrets and false resentments towards his noirette. He wouldn't let him try to help and he wouldn't let him touch a problem area that he could probably have healed.

"Was it at the pool?" Craig said breaking the blonde's focus on his self-given scoldings.

Tweek tilted his head slightly, one of his hands reaching out to pet Craig's face like a wounded animals. "What?"

"When I looked..." Craig averted his eyes to the ceiling, unable to finish the thought nor the sentence. "You know."

The blonde nodded. "You just looked so scared and...worried. Like everything I had been doing had sickened you. Like it disgusted you." Tweek clenched his teeth, his heart beginning to race. His hand fell from Craig's face to clench on the noirette hoodie, needing something to latch onto. "Like I was still not good enough, like I was still so squishy and I can't be good enough even with a-all th-this-" Tweek took a breath to calm himself down, after taking his moment of peace to himself he looked up at his darling. 

"Like I'm still not perfect for you."

Craig looked down at his blonde for a moment before squeezing Tweek as hard as he could to his body. "I was scared and I was worried...but I wasn't disgusted. I could never be disgusted with you. You are my whole world and that makes me so happy. So to see the light of my life suddenly become so...dim...I was freaked out and said something I shouldn't have."

Both boys had the ringing sounds of Craig's voice saying _'What is wrong with you?'_ in their heads.

Tweek bit his lip, but took the words to heart, he knew Craig cared, it was a fact, but he couldn't feel it and the further apart Tweek forced them the worse he felt. The less cared for he felt, the more he needed to be 'perfect'. 

"I never want to see you like this Tweek. I meant what I said earlier. I don't want this for you...and I wish you could tell me what-" The noirette trailed off for a second closing his eyes to distract himself from crying before looking at his blonde with a sorry stare. "What happened the first time."

Tweek swallowed as the memory of that first unloved moment came into his mind, hurting his heart and well-being. "Remember about a month ago...We hadn't seen each other for a while because of work and school."

Craig nodded, his hand going to the back of the blonde's head, his fingers tangling themselves within the locks. 

"You know how we say goodbye...I mean when you give me a kiss and-uh" Tweek felt his heart beat a bit faster at the thought of drawing attention to his waist. Thinking about Craig thinking about his stomach area made him feel embarrassed. "You s-squeeze me usually."

"Yeah..We haven't done that in a while." Craig said softly. 

The blonde closed his eyes not wanting to say this directly to Craig. "Well...D-Do you also remember the time that we did that and you...you said 'oh' after?"

Craig remembered it, but could barely hold onto the moment as he thought about it. Out of all the things that could have been plaguing the blonde, him saying 'oh' was the one that had him feeling so dejected this whole time. The noirette took a moment to speak, his hand coming to brush Tweek's face with his thumb. "That's what it was?...Because I said 'oh'?"

"It wasn't that you said that." Tweek said finally opening his eyes. "It's because of how you looked at me when you did it."

"How did I look at you?" Craig asked, his fear rising up in his throat and making it hard to speak.

Tweek bit his lip to take a moment to think. "Honestly...At first you just looked weirded out. And you even said 'you weren't expecting it' and I guess that was fine...but then I started dwelling on it." The blonde clenched his hands tight. "When I thought back to it... it became more and more grossed out by me and how you touched me there. Then I didn't want you touching me because I thought you would be so..." Tweek felt his throat tighten as he spoke, the words feeling so wrong to say and give out.

Craig gave a reassuring stroke of the hair to the blonde then smiled. "It's okay, take your time."

The small male closed his eyes taking a breath, making a personal goal to get this all out at once and hopefully have this over with. "I thought that if you touched me..." Tweek opened his eyes looking at Craig with a guilty stare. "You would feel how _disgusting_ I am and you wouldn't like it and you would break up with me. I didn't want to lose you...So I tried to be smaller by starting to run. Then I took it another step and I started _only_ drinking those green drinks for breakfast. Then I started only drinking those. Then I started taking cold showers because I thought it would help. Then I was making extra bowls so I could-"

A pair of lips cut Tweek off before they were quickly removed. "I'm sorry Tweek. I couldn't listen to that anymore." Craig pushed back the blonde's hair from his forehead. "I can't stand hearing what you did to yourself because...because of...me." The male gave another kiss to the blonde. " _I'm so sorry Honey._ "

Tweek felt his eyes prick again with that hot an watery feeling as he looked at Craig. "No. It's because of me I-I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"No, this isn't your fault Tweek. I shouldn't been so insensitive." Craig gently moved Tweek onto his back, flipping them so Craig could look at his blonde better. His forehead coming down to rest against Tweek's. 

Tweek's hand cupped Craig's face, tears falling from the corners of his eyes and down the sides of his face as he tilted his head adoringly. "Yes it is. I shouldn't have been so sensitive and talked to you."

"You can't blame yourself babe." Craig nuzzled his nose against Tweek's. "It would hurt me to think you do."

Tweek squeezed Craig's face with his hands and furrowed his brows upwards. "It hurts me thinking _you_ would blame yourself for this." 

Craig let out a small laugh and shook his head. "I could go in circles about this all day with you." 

The taller male pressed his lips softly against the blonde's mouth before pulling away with a small smile. "Tweek Tweak. You're perfect." Craig kissed the blonde again, this time letting their lips more time to connect and move against one another before he pulled away again. "And I regret every day that I haven't said that to you."

Tweek blushed and turned his head to the side, the words feeling like too much pressure at the moment. His hands fell from Craig's face to lay near his own head. Craig saw the response and took Tweek's face into his hands to make him look at him. He then leaned down to kiss the blonde's nose. 

"I mean it. You are so perfect." Craig pressed another kiss to the blonde's face, his lips touching his cheek. His mouth didn't leave the skin this time, instead it hovered over the expanse to the other side of the blonde's face. His lips lightly brushing Tweek's as he went on to kiss the other cheek. "So fucking perfect." 

Tweek let out a small whine and brought his hands up to cover his face. "Craig~"

Craig saw the hands as a declaration of war and shook his head as he said. "Don't cover your pretty face." The male then leaned on his elbows on the bed for support as he took the blonde's wrists and pulled him away from Tweek's face. "There you are." Craig placed a kiss to one of the embarrassed male's wrist then said against the skin with a smile. "There's my perfect boy." 

The noirette then brought his face down to press a kiss against Tweek's lips before moving a bit downward.

"Craig~" Tweek sighed out, his hands coming to play with the black hair underneath his hat.

The noirette kissed the blonde's jawline saying, against the sharp angle, a quiet. "So beautiful." His nose then slid down the blonde's neck, leaving a kiss or two on the way down to the collarbones. Craig gave a small nip to the blonde's collarbone causing Tweek to let out a small, short, breathy moan. "Perfect."

Tweek arched his back slightly as Craig proceeded to mark and nip at his neck. "I missed you." 

Craig smiled against the blonde's skin. "I missed you more."

Craig woke up from the sun coming through the blinds of his bedroom, the sun glaring into his eyes and ruining his last few moments of sleep. The male let out a yawn before recognizing a warm pressure on his chest, he looked down to see his one and only, Tweek. He smiled looking at the blonde's sleeping face that looked too peaceful to not be having a certain type of dream. Craig did a shake of the shoulder to get the blonde that was sleeping on it to wake up. 

"Tweek." Craig said gently. "Wake up."

The blonde grumbled and only cuddled closer to the male.

"Oh come on." The noirette gave a kiss to the blonde's head. "If I have to be awake, you have to be awake."

Tweek barely opened his eyes to stare at Craig with a sharp gaze. "Be jealous in quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

Craig laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair. "The only thing I have to be jealous of is how perfect you are."

The blonde rolled his eyes and began to roll himself away from Craig. "You've been saying it for the past month." Tweek successfully turned his back to Craig, taking most of the blankets with him as he readjusted himself facing away from the noirette. "How could I forget?"

"Oh no you don't." Craig said grabbing onto the blonde's waist to pull him back into his arms. "Also the point is I never want you to forget." Craig gave the blonde's neck a small kiss. "Now let's go get some breakfast as long as we're up."

Tweek turned around in his arms and smiled up at his boyfriend. "How 'bout we stay in bed together for a bit longer?"

Craig quirked an eyebrow and smirked at his blonde, his hands going from his waist to backside. "Oh...I see how it is."

The blonde laughed and said half giggling, half flirting. "Yeah, that's how it is."

The two then came together in a kiss, their mouths connecting with a strong passion. Tweek's hands coming to grip onto Craig's shirt in efforts to pull him closer, wanting the male's hand on him. Craig took the hint. His hands taking Tweek and moving him on top of himself, the blonde straddled his hips with a giddy smile. The two looked at each other for a moment before colliding in the middle for another kiss of the lips. Craig's hands laid on the blonde's thighs, gently squeezing the strong muscles there from his running hobby. 

The two came apart for air and Tweek looked down at him with a wide smile. "If you keep squeezing me like that." The blonde leaned down to Craig's ear to whisper. "I might just have to tie you up."

Craig's mouth dropped open with a fake gasp. "Too soon!" His hands came to clench onto Tweek's waist before tickling it. "Too soon!"

Tweek titled his head back as he laughed at the noirette's faux offense and attack on his sides. The room started to fill with Tweek's laughter and he twisted and turned to try and get out of Craig's grasp that was making him convulse. Tweek fell backwards as the noirette tickled him, his hands holding his stomach from the pain of a giggling fit.

"C-Craig! Stop! I'm gonna pee." Tweek cried, trying to kick his legs to keep him from attacking him. 

The taller male smirked. "Good. Maybe it will make you feel bad for tying me up a month ago."

The blonde shook his head still laughing from the prodding of his sides. "I already told you I was!"

"WAS!" Craig yelled. "Oh now you're gonna get it!" 

The noirette started to tickle the blonde faster and make it close to impossible for him to escape. Tweek had small tears of joy prickling at his eye as he tossed and turned, his already bed-headed hair turning even crazier from the amount of ruffling. His pajama shirt twisting on his body in a weird way that made the back design of a NASA logo show on the front. 

A ringing of Craig's phone interrupted the mess of the scene and gave Tweek the chance to breath without Craig tickling him. The noirette looked at the phone sitting on the nightstand with a small frown before turning back to his blonde with a shrug. 

Tweek put his hand on his shoulders, pushing him back to the nightstand with a smile. "Answer it."

Craig grabbed the phone and laid down next to Tweek. "It's Clyde." The blonde cuddled up onto his side to hear what the conversation might be. The noirette sighed answering the phone, feeling slightly upset his fun moment with his boyfriend was being cut off by the brunette. "What's up?"

_"Nothing much. Me and Token were thinking about heading over to come hang with you guys."_

The male pouted slightly looking down at his blonde as he said. "We're kinda a busy right now. Maybe later?"

_"Oh really?"_

Tweek slapped at Craig's chest and shook his head, taking the the phone from him. "Come on over Clyde. We're not doing anything."

_"Lit. Be there in a sec!"_

The line disconnected and Tweek threw the phone to a different part of the bed. 

"Really? 'We're not doing anything'." Craig said grabbing the blonde and pulling him in to ruffle his hair even more than it already was. "I thought we were going to do _things_."

Tweek smiled and shook his head. "We can always do that later. I just want Clyde to get out of his sack lunch phase." The blonde's tone turned a little sadder. "I feel bad because he's still worried."

"Well we've done what we can do to show him you're fine." Craig kissed the blonde's hair and shrugged. "I'm sure he's not as worried as you think and is just making sure you eat."

The blonde nodded kissing at Craig's neck where he was being held into. "I guess you're right."

"Now let's get dressed." Craig gave Tweek a quick spank to his backside. 

Tweek got off the bed shaking his head at his boyfriend. The blonde picked up some of his strewn about clothes, last nights endeavors still apparent by the mess. Tweek walked to the bathroom a smile still on his face from the mornings events and what the day could bring. 

As Tweek walked past the mirror he stopped for a moment, his eyes lingering at that once problematic area just below his shirt that started so many problems and occasional fights between the couple. A small part of him that made him lose his judgement and turn into something so not...him. 

Craig walked past the bathroom in search of a belt, but stopped at the sight coming from the corner of his eye. Tweek staring into the mirror, looking directly at his stomach as he lifted up his shirt. The blonde's face didn't seem to have an emotion, instead it seemed to be thinking on how to feel. Craig came into the bathroom, not wanting the male to dwell too longer in case he were to suddenly relapse into his problems.

"Tweek don't do that to yourself-"

"No. It's fine." Tweek said staring at himself for a moment more before turning towards Craig with a smile.

"I'm perfect."


End file.
